Popularity's Faults
by AzureEnding
Summary: Has two OC PART TWO starts on chapter 17. Truths will be revealed drama will unfold and don't forget cat fights?
1. Even outcasts have feelings

**A/N: For those who read my other work, I'm not stopping with that, just writing something else since its currently in my head and I'm having a bit of writers block (go figure eh?) anyways I'm still using the oc from the last since it'll have a bit of info on that, that I didn't have time to get in with my other story (You could say this is a side story but it's a modern setting) so without further detour here it is.**

Stepping out of the bus for his first day, his first day in a new town, the town he'd be living in from here on out, the town were his first and only friend was, somewhere in this big bustling town.

Kuro: age 16, Junior in high school the only friend he had ever had happened to move to this town at the end of their elementary year he hadn't seen since they made a promise that day, a promise that they'd be friends even when apart they promised that they'd meet again and it seemed with each passing second he was in this town that it'd be even more likely that they'd meet since out of this town only 3 high schools the one he'd be attending would be Leaf high school the other two he had no recollection of since this was the biggest part of town it'd make sense it'd be the hardest to get into.

"_And knowing Sasuke he'd go for the hardest one to get into."_ Kuro gently combed through his left bang the one covering his eye, after that incident that he hoped his friend hadn't forgotten, since it was when their bond first began.

He walked towards the school in his uniform a black thin lightweight jacket (it wasn't mandatory to wear but hey it worked) dark gray almost black pants and a white button up T-shirt he walked into the main office to see a woman with blonde hair if he was even a few years older than he already was he may have made an attempt at the woman, but of course she _was_ the principal.

"Ah so you're our new student I take it?"

"Yes ma'am" he recited as if he knew exactly to say he didn't want to offend

"You can call me Tsunade I'm all for being a bit open to new students so long as that trust isn't abused" she said firmly

"Yes Tsunade-okaa-san" smiled jokingly

The woman stared at him with shock in her eyes and a blush on her face at being called 'mom' by someone she never met

"What are you trying to pull?" she asked a bit of anger showing on her face

"Eh? Oh you…I don't know just seem like a motherly figure to me. Heh" He said jokingly and took his schedule and walked out the door.

Before shutting the door the woman told him it was about time for second period

"Great, physics" he sighed and walked to class, upon entering he herd laughing yelling and surprisingly a blonde haired boy making a fool of himself in front of the class

"_Teacher must not be here yet?"_ he thought and slowly walked in

The blonde hadn't taken notice of the new student yet but everyone else had when everyone went silent he turned and noticed him

"Who are you? Sasuke-teme's replacement?" few people laughed at his joke and a fuming Sasuke threw an eraser at the blonde angering him

"Sasuke…?" The black haired boy looked up to see the old friend had grown but still seemed the same, except…his body language and well eyes told him otherwise he seemed distant, cold even.

The raven haired boy turned to the boy as he walked towards him and behind said boy an angry blonde was walking behind him "Been awhile, eh Sasuke?" Kuro said expecting him to remember wasn't something he hoped but just hoping he might in the slightest was enough for him to try his luck

"…"

"You…Don't remember me do you?" He asked

"Who are you?" His cold gaze actually making him regret talking to his once closest friend

"Seems the new kid is already trying to be popular!" The boy a seat below Sasuke said with a feral look

"That's not it, Sasuke don't you remember we were friends in elementary school" Kuro said trying to restore the memory in his old friend but the look in his eyes told him he didn't.

Looking defeated he walked a few seats back while the blonde took part in a heated argument which lead to a fist fight between the two, ending only when the teacher arrived

"Hello I'm Anko Mitarashi; I'm only saying this because it seems we have a new student

"Please state your name in front of the class" She asked.

He rose and walked to the head of the class and oh how he hated being put on the spot like this…He stood his full height 5'10, he was second in height to the _ass_ of the school, not much even known about him since all he does is, well pretty much being a major dick to everyone he met so it was obvious.

As he stood it was obvious his hair was in disarray but at the same time seemed as if it just fit the over-shirt matched his hair so it seemed as if they just blended into each other all leading to the one eye they could see his irises red, his pupils weren't circular, rather is if into small diamond shaped slits which if you didn't look hard enough they looked like rectangles, hands down girls would've fawned all over him **if** he hadn't tried getting Sasuke to remember him which made him seem _desperate_ if you will.

"Yozora Kuro, I'm 16, I like kendo at times working out my favorite past time is listening to music, and if I had a dream, it'd be well in the works or well I guess average as you'd put it" He said aloud his eyes closed so the pressure wouldn't get to him.

As he was about to return to his seat something odd occurred "Any family?" a certain pink haired girl asked

"…None that I know of" He said surprising the girl, but when he turned to look at her, the look she gave him as if uncaring of his situation altogether the look was screaming _You won't fit in_, that's what he took from it, although it was just his speculation, even if he was wrong he still felt isolated.

Lunch, the only safe haven of school other than the last bell of the day that's what was happening now, Kuro had actually made 2 friends, albeit not people he'd normally hang out mind you friends none the less, Sai was the first guy he came to acquire friendship with, due to him liking art and Kuro music they do have a lot in common with the concept so they became friends quickly, even if he was extremely blunt and seemed to be perverted even if he didn't know it his other was shino, even if he was quite he took solace in his friendship with the bug loving guy he found something he loved even if he couldn't sympathize with that he empathized since they both had something they loved, others at the table that sat at happened to be the school genius, gaara and Chouji, as the blonde trouble maker who he got along with simply because of the fact they were outcasts surprisingly they got along even if the people they happened to care for didn't seem to feel that way, when I mean that I meant the popular crowd, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and obviously girls they normally had an abundant crowd of them the only one who didn't seem to fit in was an Indigo haired girl who kept taking quick glances at the troublemaker known as Naruto, everyone at the tables surprise Naruto caught her in a few of those glances only to blush at the way she'd suddenly look away, although fact of the matter Kuro by any other term of it was utterly annoyed why wouldn't he just get up and talk with her, why did they have to be subjugated? Not wanting to just sit back grabbed Naruto by the arm stood up and almost ran over to the girl and crowd of girls idolizing their crushes "W-what are you doing we can't go ever there!" Naruto said in a panic

"Why are you saying that? That's exactly what we're doing!" Kuro stated in a humorous tone

Facing the people they that label them as outcasts as well as the amount of girls around them Kuro shoved Naruto in front of the pupiless girl only from them to blush like fire trucks and awkwardly standing there which also annoyed him until a few girls took notice and turned away from their gawking to address the matter at hand

"What do you think you're doing Naruto?" The pink haired girl known as Sakura asked

She walked up to the blonde along with Neji the girl Naruto, well obviously had something for's cousin

"Hinata-sama step away from that idiot at once!" He commanded

"Hey! I'm not an idiot for the record you're an ass!" Naruto said what he'd give to go back in time 30 seconds before he had said that and stopped himself.

Neji's face showed anger rather malice as he lunged to hit the blonde in the gut, luckily Shino stopped him before he could

"Is this really the right way of dealing with things, I understand your detest for us, for our indifference but violence will lead to even more violence don't you think?" he said his town never more or never less then neutral.

Before he got the chance to answer Kiba walked over with a look of ether anger or amusement those two always got confusing with him, "What's up Neji? Having trouble with the losers?" It was indeed amusement.

"Why don't we teach them a lesson again?"

"P-Please don't do that to them Kiba-kun!" Hinata pleaded, shocked that she'd stick up for them was something they didn't expect let alone Neji.

"I can't have ass holes hitting on my girl!" His voice raised it went from amused to pissed in a matter of seconds

Kuro decided to take this moment to think things through he could start a fight on his first day…Or let this play out him having to fight anyway getting out numbered and getting more than **just** toilet water in his hair he'd half ass it and listen in when it seemed to escalate he'd get the first hit.

"Please Kiba-kun I-I'll do that thing you wanted to try" She said with a sad smile

The look on his face eased but that didn't mean they were in the clear especially since Naruto took this moment to go on the offensive landing a punch on Kiba's nose

"You sick pervert" Naruto yelled as if it was a battle cry they watched him wail on the guy till Neji stepped in grabbed him from behind and the tables had turned well at least for the moment until Neji felt a hand wrap around his neck and he was forced to the ground by Chouji and Kiba was taken down by Kuro and Sai, well Sai attempted to stop him until Kiba was hit in the face by Kuro, with both boys down Sasuke walked over his eyes glancing over them one by one.

"You said you know me didn't you? From where?" Sasuke asked the transfer student

"Elementary school, everyone referred to us as twins since we looked alike" Of course they didn't but the same hair color and them always being around each other did give that vibe that they seemed like so "Well listen up, I don't remember you, and if you think hurting these two will help you here then you're pretty damn wrong so I'll be the one teaching you who you shouldn't mess with, _old friend_" that last part stung, partly because he denied the fact that they ever met as well as the fact that he called him his old friend but the look and way he said it gave way that he was his enemy all this crossed his mind as Sasuke's fist connected with his face he recoiled and even if he hated the fact that he had done so he threw one back demolishing any chance at a friendship _"If you really don't remember me, then I shouldn't feel guilt…__**.**_" He thought

After the fight broke up and school had finally ended as well as everyone saying their goodbyes and Naruto taking a few more glances at his shy life saver he started off with his new friend out of school although any chance at a conversation was killed when Kuro took out his ipod.

"Why didn't you ask her out, eh Naruto?" Kuro asked at the bottom of the steps Naruto visibly reddened

"I could never do that, she's with Kiba anyway" He almost lost his voice near the end

"So steal her away! Don't give up just because of that the way she looked at you it's obvious she has some feelings for you!" Kuro almost shouted "C'mon will go to the mall and confront her!" Naruto's jaw almost unlatched from his face when he herd that as his black haired friend rushed off to the mall with Naruto in tow "_Today may have started out horrible…__**.**__But I'm glad I have friends even if it isn't that old childhood friendship."_

**A/N: Should I continue it? Or not up to you guys but ether way I like the way it turned out And I'll explain why they act the way they do, as in Sasuke kiba and neji if I keep going with this, but eh If I keep this up I'll be working on both stores not randomly stopping on one just to work on the other I can multitask! (haha).. Anyways I have some relationships planned idk about sasusaku and I'll probably keep my oc out of the relationships, BUT that's up to you guys as well Although naruhina, i've already shown that its a posibility and don't plan on changing that the others i leave to viewers since i utterlly hate having to choose and no, not making this yaoi ether, i'm a guy who may not hate gays i have no interest writting as such since i have no real interest in that same goes for yuri Keep in mind that i'm open to suggestions and I will acredit you if you do so to help further this story or my other one. Till Next time AzureEnding.**


	2. Guiding the light to love

**A/N:** I'm putting one up here for a reason, first off flamers, Don't care for you if you want to complain about an OC when the whole point of stories that are made up is to ether add a twist to said story or do whatever it is you choose with it, if your going to complain do it to someone who will actually give a damn, Second the reason its under Naruto/Hinata it will be the main romance but I'm building up to that for a reason, I mean damn the plot of my story is that friendship and love can conquer anything even such things as popularity. AGAIN if your going to complain do it to someone who WILL actually care I'm clarifying for that reason, and that reason alone I hate having to explain myself to such a degree its irritating also I just started the story so no way I can suddenly kill of the character do you realize how stupid that'd be? Obviously you don't (I'm referring to the first review I got) its this simple IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ AND DON'T FLAME IF YOUR NOT ACTUALLY GOING TO READ ETHER, Idiot Even if I keep getting negative reviews I'm going to keep writing for people who'd actually care even if they don't review not as a thank you for being kind and or acceptance just because I like writing and I like sharing such with people anyways On with the story dammit

They rushed off towards the plaza where _they_ would be the only thing that kept Naruto going and not turning away was that he might get to see her, the girl he met all those years ago and yet never noticed her until it was too late, the one that got away would be the best way to put it, even if in this case he was just a bit of an idiot and was too dense, but now that he realized his feelings he, even if he didn't deserve the chance or she didn't feel that way now still wanted to tell her only problem would be Kiba.

"What do you plan to do about him?" Naruto asked

"You leave him and the rest of his friends to me just go for her" Kuro

Arriving at the mall complex which you could easily got lost in inside the mall even was more straight forward but with the people there it'd be easy to get lost Although it wasn't hard to find them at the food court messing around, Kiba had his arm slung around Hinata being as much of a cocky jerk as he could while Neji was sitting next to his athletic as he calls her _acquaintance _TenTen which she was leading in quite a few sports as well as archery and Neji strived for perfection.

Sasuke was being gawked at by Ino and Sakura who _still_ kept trying to fight for his attention at times he'd turn to Sakura only for her to blush and for Ino to get jealous, He strived for perfection but in a different sense, he went for every sport just to be number one at it Neji went for one thing and stuck to that Marital arts happened to be what he was currently at while Sasuke currently since it was the beginning of the year was in football and as you could guess Ino and Sakura happened to be in cheerleading, Kiba thrived on physical sports football, and for club activities boxing kickboxing you name it Versatile he was but that wasn't going to stop Naruto from the one person who made his bleak life better, even if before he only thought of her as a friend, back then he was obsessed with Sakura simply because she gave him attention, negative attention but attention none the less, but when Sasuke came it all vanished he sulked because he lost the only person he liked even if it was a fabrication of mere childhood romance and the one person to actually comfort him in any sense was Hinata, he didn't think much of the shy girl, he wish he had now she was kind and was never mean or did him any wrong and she liked him for him even if he thought it was in the sense of friends but gradually he thought of her as more and hoped she thought of him as more, no he knew she did and he still believed she did even if he could be wrong…**.** He had to know

"You wait at the fountain but be sure that Hinata knows you're here I'll take care of the others."

"How, I mean their all here!"

Kuro smirked "How else?"

Naruto was visibly confused but didn't let it show and ran to the side around the group only catching the eye of said Hyuuga thinking on her toes she told them all she'd be going to check something and quickly followed after the blonde she always liked, even if now she was masking her feelings to this day even back then, while the group was bombarded by the loud enigma they know as the _leader of the losers _only because he wasn't a pushover, and the only reason Naruto was, was simple he'd been done wrong by people he only wanted friendship from, and while that was sapping away at his outside appearance his inner feelings had been crushed by Sakura and Hinata, even is Hinata never meant to do so it was only because he was conflicted by the fact the only girl he had any real conversation with that didn't involve getting hit or yelled at or called an idiot or loser was with a person who did treat him like he was nothing, but that didn't mean he'd give up on her if she treated him the same as everyone else she wouldn't have stuck up for him before he had to know why and if she still had feelings for him, if any.

Kuro approached only to hear laughing and finally someone in there crowd yelled out _look what the crack whore dragged in_ which visibly made him tense but kept walking none the less when he arrived Neji and Kiba walked towards him with ether a smirk of supremacy or a look of annoyance ether way it wasn't going to end well, As he stood there in front of them he could tell a fight was going to ensue at the current rate of tension rising by his mere presence but he had to buy Naruto time, if he didn't what friend would he be?

"So the valiant loser returns only to be out numbered, where's the rest of the geek squad?" Kiba sneered few laughed ether out of fear or just because they had that much of a sense of humor but when he got no visible reaction from his prey he got annoyed

"What got nothing to say or do you want us to move aside so you can confess your love to Sasuke again?"

Unfortunately that did nothing again the only way you could tell he was getting mad was the way his fingers twitched as if wanting to feel his jaw dislocate under at the sheer force of him punching him.

"Or did you come here to beg for forgiveness for that Idiot trying to hit on _my girl_, although I can't totally complain I got a lot out of that!" He laughed loud with a bit of a perverted look about him, Kuro could tell this guy was a total alpha male the fact he'd pick someone as frail as Hinata must meant he wanted to break her to his every will, although she was kind and mainly did charity or anything that would help the community more than recreational activities it gave her more joy helping others than helping herself, it would be by her innocent, yet alluring figure or the grace of every step she took, but judging from the girls around them it had to be the body, otherwise it'd make no sense but even so this guy was asking for it, this guy doesn't deserve the chances he's been given and I think its only fair to say the only thing he deserved was a kick to the groin

"But that guy he's a total idiot to think she'd go for a guy like that, she needs someone who will put her in her place rather than tell her jokes or _care_ about her feelings!" He said that as a joke but that was enough to set Kuro off, Naruto cared about people more so than himself he was only displaying a joking mask to hide his sadness the only one he had assumed to have dropped this mask to would be Hinata, and if he thought she wouldn't go for him, he was sadly mistaken, especially when a fist connected with his face the sheer force of it knocking him off guard but for Kuro it was like all his problems had been solved it was ether the adrenaline pumping through his body or just because it gave him reason not to think of anything else but he knew doing so would break out what he knew would end him in the hospital, _if_ he was lucky.

Naruto didn't have to wait long for the Indigo haired girl to appear by his side, with a slightly pink blush on her face seeing the boy up close like this the clarity of his eyes and with the black chest tight shirt with light tan shorts brought out his eyes which didn't help her staring into them even more and her blush was quickly turning red with no intention of stopping till Naruto finally broke from her gaze and said something he shouldn't have

"Beautiful…**." **Naruto said in barely a whisper

Hinata barely caught the word being said due to her gazing into the deep blue eyes that to this day still captivated her, but her ears happened to hear the word and she was as red as a ripened tomato Naruto smiled like he did years ago, ether because it was cute or just because it was Hinata but ether way the tranquility of the moment was a bond that thought to have been severed had only grown stronger.

"Hinata, I want to ask you something" He said his voice starting to waver from embarrassment

Something in his voice made Hinata pay more attention, if that was even possible even just looking at him was normally all the attention she had even if they hadn't talked since well summer of last year this year things had changed and as much as she longed for it she couldn't she couldn't, no never _had_ time to be near let alone talk to the boy she'd endured so much for, that she now more than ever loved talking to him now was honestly proof of that.

"Do you…**."**

Before he could answer he was cut off by a loud banging sound both of them turned and ran towards the sound (Smart eh?) only to see Sasuke and Kuro about to go at it Neji was still standing as well as Kiba but he finally had enough and was going to deal with it himself, Kiba turned and noticed Hinata extremely close to the blonde, and for him close was a mere eye glancing distance, extremely close was arms length he walked towards the two his face showing more than mere anger but Naruto stood his ground in front of the lavender eyed girl as if to protect her from his gaze his gaze filled with hate for the blonde, maybe because he knew how she felt about him before? Or because he was near his girlfriend ether way he knew what would be coming out of it.

"N-Naruto-kun what are you doing get away from here he'll hurt you!" She was sure to say it in a little more than a whisper but the way she said it proved she was worried about him he glanced back at her with a smile that she blushed at but he didn't move he was going to take the pain for her instead of him yelling at her although he may still do so later he wanted for once to protect her rather than the other way around, it was a way to prove that he wasn't some weakling, that he wasn't some loser that **he** could be something more than a form of entertainment, that he could protect and care and maybe even love someone rather then someone's punching bag.

"Naruto what are you doing get out of here I told you I'd take care of this" its exactly what Kuro's eyes told him, but the seriousness in Naruto's face told him that moving from that spot was something he wasn't going to do, He sprung into action to protect his friend getting Kiba into a head lock and really angering the feral boy Naruto took this as an opportunity hugged Hinata, like he hadn't done in a long while the sincerity of it was enough to make Hinata's heart skip a few beats even after the hug had ended and he ran off telling her that he'd see her tomorrow she still stood there as if in a trance Sakura and Ino readily tried to break her of, but the warmth that she held in her eyes and the blush that she had on her face basically told them that she wouldn't and didn't want to unless forced to, when Naruto finally got out of the mall Kuro made a run for it getting pelted in the legs and back a few times didn't stop him he ran until he finally got back to his apartment, when he unlocked the door he saw his roommate sitting with _another_ highschool girl one he didn't know "_thank god"_ He thought

"Oh your home I was wondering when you'd be back."

**A/N: Next chapter will be foucusing on their living arangments and such, if people actually read this i'll be going back and forth between my two stories until i finish one or the other luckily i'm almost done with part one of the other so you won't be wating long but if i get flames like i did for my first review (Which i belive is sad) then i may take longer and work on the other story just depends on how i feel about it to be honest but as for now i'll be working on both so no need to worry, but I still don't see how having an OC in a story is even a bad thing to be honest, In this story Naruto isn't out going since well i basically explaned that, and my oc happeneds to be different he doesn't stand out but is exacly what naruto needs to become what he was in the actual story, and popularity does cause this, people who are treated bad even if they don't show it are suffering thats why naruto is a little _quite_ if you will, or quite in his terms or well better yet actually worried of the out come of most things rather then just going with it, but it'll change but as i stated before flamers, you can try and annoy me but when you don't even have an account like some people its annoying If you want to critize have an account so people can actually respond to such idiocity its actually annoying rather than rant i'm just going to put that I have an oc in this story only like two if any more i'll have reviewers decide if i should have any more and, names and such (I like incorporating reviwers into my story it makes me feel all bubly in the pit of my non existant soul) lol Please R&R pl0x. Till next time AzureEnding**


	3. Apartment barkdown

A/N I don't own anything just the Oc's and i own robot ducks! (No i don't) I wish

His name is Jin, Jin-Jin to girls Ryoku Jin is his name, the name of Kuro's roommate, yes being a teenager living in an apartment of a man of legal age made things a bit crazy especially since he used the poor boy as his wingman to get the attention of older women and or high school girls of course being only 16 laws prohibit teenagers from working forty hours a week so Jin decided if Kuro could help Jin get a girl at least once a month he'd let it slide, unless the girl was a catch it'd be a few months but right now Jin was _visiting_ with an ex and didn't feel like interrupting even if he had never had any experience with girls out side of friendship and nothing more than that he had a pretty good idea of what would happen had he arrived a few minutes later but Jin had other plans.

"Why don't you sit with us Kuro, we don't hang much since you finally got here"

Jin and Kuro went way back since they had lived together where they used to live, which is another reason why he came to this town he'd see his friend from back then other then…no he isn't a friend now but he was thinking about it, back then they had a weird friendship Jin and Kuro but it was a friendship none the less and he was content with that to say the least, walking over the girl he had never met seemed to smile at him for some unknown reason, she seemed to be someone he met but couldn't put his finger on it, four pig tails, seemed to scream different but he couldn't place it he sat next to the girl and could feel heat from his face only on one spot simply because she was staring at him at that exact spot as if wanting him to talk to her, when he finally glanced at her expecting her to say something, wasn't expected he expected her to stare and try and guess on why he wouldn't talk eventually getting agitated because he didn't and start messing around with Jin, but it was the opposite she moved a bit closer stared at him then actually tried starting a conversation.

"Don't you go to my school?" She asked in a curious tone

The question had him with a _shit bricks_ expression almost like she had caught him in a lie and he knew it look the sweat breaking in little beads around the rim of his brow proved her accusations but she wanted to hear him say it, Jin's amused face didn't help ether it was as if he _knew_ this outcome was going to happen

"Uhm…"

"Yeah I know you're friends with my little brother Gaara aren't you?" The girl known as Temari said with a higher pitched tone is if she realized something obvious to her but just slipped her grasp

Before he could reply the door bell rang, and since he was looking for a way out of the answer rushed towards the door and quickly opened it and his face was met with the fist of none other than Kiba, Jin and Temari turned around to see him fall to the floor on the floor behind Kiba happened to be Naruto as he fell to the ground the same thought ran through his mind_ "how did he take him down?"_ Kuro recoiled and kicked Kiba in the face quickly shook Naruto awake and was about to make a stand when Jin stood up, his easy going demeanor completely gone as if he was a different person, Jin had _**never**_ shown any violence or had ever been known to get mad but this time it was as if he had been taken over by evil himself and walked over to the three about to start a fight

"Leave before I put you down you mutt" Jin yelled his voice actually seemed serious as if he _would_ do it

"Yeah right! That's a laugh why would you care for a loser and a total idiot?"

"More than I would a self obsessed conceded Idiot on a conquest for supremacy, how's it feel to have that under your belt of intolerance and conformity along with your anger issues?"

That was more than enough to set him off but before he could say or do anything he was struck in the jaw by Naruto strong enough to knock him out, normally a hit to the gut or temple would do so but for a hit like that he must've had a lot of pent up rage, of course the only thing he silently thought was _**"that **__was for Hinata"_ on the outside the only thing he mumbled was "asshole" before quietly leaving Jin had a look of pride put Kiba on the steps outside the complex, he had an idea of after checking, of course was to tie him to the flag pole outside by his genitals since he was lacking in length, which explained his anger issues still it even Temari who was laughing her head off at the whole fight in general was appalled that he'd think of doing such a thing so agreed to just leave him outside just in time for the awkward questions to begin.

"So… you two are dating?" Kuro finally asked in a bit of a curious yet cautious tone

Jin laughed with a resounding no, apparently they met awhile back before he had arrived but didn't explain why she was here even so it wasn't best to pry as she left she gave a small smile as Jin kept asking if Kuro'd found someone he liked yet.

Naruto arrived home to an empty one bed room apartment, his parents had died when he was 13 living with friends of the family, even at one point coming over to the Hyuuga residents to help their father with odd jobs for this apartment, of course that honestly didn't mean that he liked the boy but his father and Hinata's father had been friends so it made sense didn't it? Even so they the only thing he had to remember them by was a necklace and a picture he still had his memories, it stayed on his nightstand, next to the picture of Hinata and himself at a water park around the time they were eight, she was cute then as she is now, no that'd be putting it lightly gorgeous or stunning suited her more than anything else as he laid down instead of thinking of his parents like he would've the only thing he thought of was Hinata even in his dreams she was filling that void in his heart piece by piece just by seeing her face it helped him, kept him from losing his sanity "_If only I was popular too, then maybe_…" His thought was never finished as he finally succumbed to sleep

On the other side of town Hinata was finally starting to drift to sleep after all that had happened today it was hard to think of anything other than Naruto's warmth or his eyes or the way he held her, even if it was a quick hug it reminded her of the hugs her father would give her when he was full of love and care but that all changed when their mother ended up in a coma a few years back, he wanted the best for children so withheld love and became a teacher, better yet a dictator in his own right Hanabi had no trouble adjusting to this arrangement but Hinata wasn't she had taken so much time getting used to her mother being in the hospital, back then Naruto had been there for her, of course she quickly became popular even if she didn't want to or not and honestly that's one thing she wish she wasn't if anything she'd rather be a loser and spend her time with her crush, of nine years, funny that even then she knew she liked the boy before even knowing how to add isn't that just romantic? She giggled to herself before falling asleep thinking of Naruto and what he was doing now, she knew of his family problems and even offered to help him with money anyway she could, he used to come by and eat with them on occasion, before everything went down hill one thing she knew she was going to do tomorrow even if everyone hated her, was spend time with Naruto no matter what the cost that was her silent promise before she finally fell asleep. Unfortunately for Kuro and as well as Naruto tomorrow, no the morning to come would be hell.

**A/N. You can thank DayDreaming0fy0u for me posting this chapter today, I was going to wait but her review made me want to work on this a lot more and even more to write and more to come, I'm still kinda working on the relationships and how I'll progress them, I know how I'd do inoxsai and I don't really have to go anywhere with nejixten YET but I will I'm not even sure about sasuxsaku thinking about it makes me want to cringe, and I doubt Kuro will end up with anyone since I really can't think of anyone for him since the Naruto show itself lacks females X.X since they have no fleshing out or they are antagonists so they end up dieing or they just appear once and that's it. But I'll figure something out any suggestions let me know and if you have any OC that you'd think would fit send me a message or leave it in the review I always check it and I will get back to you. Hell even fan art would be awesome (lol fan art would for WAFADV more)but maybe this story too: D? I'm very open but if I hear anymore about me getting rid of my OC I'll choke a baby kitten…No I won't but you'll make me want to shoot chuck Norris.**

**And yeah Jin is a bit of a player but he has a good heart which makes no sense (its a total walking contradiction but I'll just have to find someone to turn him around so I'll **_**have **_**to fix him make him find something worth keeping) I'll keep his parts short and probably with comedy relief due to this story being pretty dramatic at times not to mention fighting but friendship and even love can pull you though I'll be working on the next chapter tonight or tomorrow but I will have it up before wensday and just an fyi though someone come up with ether oc's or help me remember girls tht I can use since well, I'm kinda screwed on whose all useable, other than Karin I have a plan for her already anyways be sure to thank mah new best friend or you'll have live grenades in your mail box next to a picture of poo with words on the back saying that's what you are right before the grenade explodes (I'm serious) no I'm not but still thank her (I'm pretty sure it's a girl going to suck if I'm wrong and if I am I'm sorry) Till next time AzureEnding.**


	4. Inner turmoil and regrets

**A/N: don't own anything but the oc's and chocolate bannanas...No I don't that seems like something a guy would make when he's ether bored or likes it in the...Yeah**

Naruto awoke earlier than he ever had, around 5:30 in the morning yet to his surprise he was rested after having such a vivid dream of his now obvious crush well obvious to him, he got dressed grabbed his phone with well other than his mentor and god father the only real contact he had _was_ his crush and was conflicted on if he should give her a call or at the very least text her he decided against it and walked into his bathroom to get read for school with thoughts of the warmth he shared with said girl only a day ago felt like it had only been minutes ago now even in sleep his best sleep in awhile he felt truly awake for the first time realizing the faults he had in not realizing the obvious but that wasn't the problem now it was telling her, even as he stood in the shower with blazing hot water on max falling on him it felt like water and nothing more not hot or cold only because of the warmth he had been given you can say the biggest moment he'd ever had happened a day ago, out of all of his biggest moments that hug had been one of his highlights obviously the best was meeting her but he thought nothing of it until now when he finally got out his resolve had magnified "_I'm going to do whatever I can to spend today with her!_" he thought solemnly as he continued getting dressed.

Kuro was standing outside his apartment complex with a kendo sword practicing, today would be the day he'd go for tryouts, even if he preferred the real thing to bamboo he coincided that it was for the best and since he was used to heavy swords due to the way he was raised it was easier for him to move about and strike faster then he should've but while his practice had been underway he didn't realize someone had been standing there, waiting when he did he addressed the matter in any other way he would.

"What is it…Sakura?" One thing he wouldn't do would be to add any honorific to her name or anyone's other than Hinata and his friends, she was the only girl he had any respect for and his friends he cared for, why she was here, he really didn't care and honestly wanted her to leave

"I uh…I wanted to know if you'd help me with Sasuke-kun"

And here it comes the one thing he ether didn't or really didn't care to hear but listened only because it was the polite thing to do since he had been taught to be kind to girls even if it meant your downfall and he listened in intently

"You said you knew him from before so I thought you'd, you know might help me?"

"…Let me get this straight you want me to help you get a guy who basically hates me and my friends on a whim just because you're popular, am I right?" He asked sarcastically

"N-No I'm asking for a favor nothing more than that I have no one else to ask everyone else would just ignore it or wouldn't know what to do or even use it against me, but you're different." Sakura said with I dim hope of confidence

He sighed heavily he couldn't do that to her even if she was one of the girls that hated his friend he wouldn't leave her like that what kind of guy would he be then?

Fine, I'll help you in anyway I can alright? But on one condition"

"Anything you name it!" She said cheerfully

Kuro smiled wickedly and walked forward and whispered in her ear his demand her eyes fluttered wider and wider each passing second as he walked to the balcony and rested his sword near the door and started off towards school, followed by a confused Sakura.

When they got to an intersection they ran into Naruto and Hinata oddly enough Naruto blushed since Hinata was never known to walk to school and really wasn't prepared but went on with it and kept his head down as did she they glanced at each other a few times it was obvious that Sakura caught on instantly and giggled to herself when they arrived they left sakura and Hinata go ahead first since it was polite and if they had been seen with the boys terrible things would happen, even if things couldn't get worse when they finally had come to terms with what happened last night and it struck like a lightning bolt to the chest **Shit!** Was literally what both of them thought when they saw an extremely pissed off Kiba the anger he held in his eyes meant if they didn't get lucky to get a concussion it'd be a coma, and to add insult to injury grabbed Hinata and shoved his tongue down her throat and kept looking at Naruto with an eye smile that said _you wish you could do this don't you?_ And Sasuke walked up and faced Kuro with a look of anger? As he protectively held sakura, which gave her an idea, a horrible idea but an idea none the less, she'd just have to hope he'd forgive her…

First period happened to be Math with Hatake Kakashi something he basically dreaded the man stood at 6'2 with a white mask over his face at **all** times and white medical take over one of his eyes and did have a tendency to be late and as class began it got eerily quite as if someone had died but for Naruto it gave him time to think, think of how he would spend time with Hinata and because of that didn't realize what would be happening later today.

As lunch rolled around Kuro asked to have a word with sakura for hopes sake she'd help him with his dilemma

"So you'll help me right? I am helping you as of now anyway."

"I don't see why you think getting those two together will actually help you but I'll help you"

Kuro smiled, he'd be able to help his friend get the love that he wanted, well really needed when Hinata strolled by Sakura started to walk away when Kuro grabbed her by the shoulder to turn her around but as gravity would have it fell on her just as Sasuke was walking towards lunch along with a few others and the look on his face showed malice.

"What do you think you're doing!" he asked rhetorically, his voice elevated as he kicked said boy in the face sending him backwards onto his back Sasuke went directly to sakura

"What was he trying to do to you?" He asked his voice full of worry

"He…he…" She never finished her sentence Sasuke thought the worst and ran and just jumped on top of Kuro and started to pound his face in "_confused and getting my face punched in what a nice way to spend the day.."_ He thought when teachers ran towards the commotion along with Naruto and the rest of the so called loser squad to see their friend with a bloody nose and a bored look on his face one that would match shikamaru's, Gaara had a look of anger on his face as well as Naruto Ibiki finally broke the ice as being the history teacher and a bit of a sadist he decided to make this enjoyable for himself, "Kuro did you just try to _rape_ sakura?"

Most of everyone there ether went wide eyed or shocked "It makes sense since he couldn't have Sasuke he went for the pink haired follower!" Ino yelled giggling "Ino you're just as much a follower as her" Neji commented making her furious

At this point most just stood there trying to process this or there with faces of anger Kuro stood there looking around and his eyes rested on the two in front of him hoping Sakura wouldn't lie to them and tell them he did but her answer never came she just stood there with her head down and Naruto along with the rest of his friends tensed up finally Ikibi just decided it was best to drop it but grabbed the black haired boy and tried taking him to the office when he wouldn't budge A friend of Sakura's took it upon herself to make him, with a tazer when he fell unconscious Naruto took it upon himself to exact revenge but was met with a higher voltage and sparks singeing his shirt and the last thing he saw was the one girl he came to see.

Sakura stood in the hall near the end of the day thinking about what had happened all the boy wanted was to help his friend with his crush and all she had caused was a bitter outcome she knew he wouldn't help her now and yet Sasuke had actually asked her for a date to compensate for what had happened it was a dream come true but she felt guilt stinging guilt, as for Naruto and Hinata he had left her a letter before school had ended asking her to meet him at the amusement park if she wanted too of course her insides felt like they had exploded with joy after reading it over a few hundred times she rushed home to await the destined hour she'd be with Naruto, whilst Sai was still inside the art room, painting when Ino walked in looking for a ring she dropped when she came across the beautiful panting only for Sai to slightly falter in his body language when her gaze fell on him "even more memorizing than my panting" was the only thing he stifled out on pure incident his own fault sadly he had been so used to being blunt, Ino stiffened looked rather angry but let it subside and gave a small smile she finally found her ring looked at the boy with a gleam of care of his blossoming feelings left with him staring at the location she had just been at.

Kuro had finally awoke and rushed off to kendo class, he may have been pissed to no degree but he took it out on his swordsmanship and was quickly named number one due to their not being many members and the rest had little want of trying other than looking at porn magazines and eating junk food, if it wasn't for this being the class he wanted to join he would've left instantly but stayed and practiced until time came to leave he never uttered a word to the others and the only thing he could remember today, pretty much all of today, was betrayal as he got home he wondered if Naruto finally got his chance.

"_I took that fall so you could have you're shot at her don't waste it"_

_**Flashback**_

_In the infirmary Naruto laid there in a blackout state until he awake by tears hitting his face from none other than Hinata she had looked so serine even if sadness as he subconsciously cupped her cheek she blushed stared at him and softly smiled as she wanted nothing more than to hug him again but Kiba was outside the door but talked, and hugged him with her eyes, luckily they had been friends for so long that he caught it and smiled warmly at the girl before kiba's presence became known and she left with him, he clenched the letter he had hidden in his jeans walked towards her locker after he had been sure she was in class but Kiba had been waiting but what he didn't expect was to get pelted by Gaara who was told ahead of time of the situation which gave the blonde time to stuff the letter in her locker and rush off __**"I hope she says yes I could die happy if only she'd say yes I want to make it up to her, all her pain the pain I caused her**__" was all he kept thinking as he walked into class_

_**Flashback end**_

He had arrived at the amusement park waiting for a little over twenty minutes, he was willing to wait as long as it took until he saw the rosy cheeks running towards him as she finally said "have you been waiting long?" with a smile

**A/N: Next chapter...yeah it isn't a date but, its like that i guess since he hasn't told her and she hasn't told him how they feel but you can say sasuke and sakura are going on a date lol i'm trying to build up saiXino since i'm going to try and get the minor relationships filled out before i get the main paring filled, and as i thought kuro will probably end up alone but eh not an issue since i'm not making a girl Oc...but eh theres always haku (lol) I'll try and update soon and since next chapter will have conflicting thoughts internal angst to a degree mind you not to mention, someone getting there ass kicked AGAIN but i won't say who! Till next time AzureEnding**


	5. The 'date'

**Disclamer: I own nothing but kuro and Jin, sadly i wish it was a girl i owned (Joking)**

The amusement park, full of games food that would make you sick after riding almost any ride and most of all the rides themselves of course for Naruto Uzamaki that wasn't his main priority all of his senses had been placed on hand and foot waiting for anything Hinata wanted to or say if anything Naruto was showing acts of acting like a willing slave but any man would with someone so memorizing.

Walking around the amusement park was ether enjoyable or best left at cute Hinata was a bit ahead looking around in awe at everything that even Naruto couldn't even hold in laughter but when she stopped he did everything he could to stop it, when he walked over and saw what it was she was looking at it was a prize, an all expenses paid dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town.

Named infidelity because when eating the food it felt like your mouth was cheating on the rest of your body cliché, yes but that's not the main point it was obvious Hinata wanted that prize and it was one of the easiest games in Naruto's opinion the objective; to get a bulls-eye on rings with a bb-gun **but** giant rings that made it so you'd have to get a bulls-eye thing is it only showed the red dot so it made it almost impossible to get said bulls-eye but Naruto had done this plenty of times when he was younger so it would be no problem.

"Hey Hinata would you like a prize?" He asked trying not to break out into a smile knowing the answer

"N-Naruto-kun…I…uhm" Before she could get her complete answer out even if she had been stuttering which she hadn't done since the first year of high school, she wanted to protest but was intercepted by a shoulder hug by Naruto all thoughts of her protesting vanished all she felt was warmth and vibrations of his laughter.

Finally releasing from the now awkward hug Naruto paid to play the game for the prize Hinata really wanted to have _"I'm doing this for you…__**.**__even if you do use it to further your relationship with Kiba"_ He softly chuckled underneath his breath thinking about why he had said that but he knew she'd do the same and knew that even if he'd never get to be with her it was worth it seeing her happy.

After a few clicks of the gun and loud dings from getting bulls eyes and then a loud ringing noise from getting the grand prize, the ticket for a couple to enjoy an all expenses paid dinner at infidelity

"Hope you and your girlfriend have a great time" The man said

Hearing that made both of them blush to the extremes until the man laughed and they both silently walked away Hinata was looking towards the ferris-wheel Naruto saw this from the corner of his eye, thinking about it, it'd be the best place to tell her how he felt, but at the same time it'd be the place to ask about her about quite a few things, why she chose Kiba, why she never told him about it, and if she thought of him in any other way than just a friend.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata squeaked out as if acting like a kid again ran ahead of him a few inches to get a better view of his facial expression although the fact he was wearing a red shirt with black jeans didn't make things easier they both made his eyes and hair stand out.

"Could….Would you like to go on the ferris-wheel with me?"

Naruto's cheeks turned a shade darker after that question and nodded his head vigorously the smile he gave her was his biggest yet if he was going for a record of some sort he'd surely be neck and neck with the reigning champ of the biggest smile.

Finally when they got to the front of the line, people behind and the man standing in-front of the ride had assumed it had been a date and chuckled lightly as they got on he yelled out "You two love birds have fun now!" Now both of them regretted going on the ride but, Naruto didn't want to waste this chance and brought out the prize he won.

"Here you go Hinata, I hope you have fun going tell me how the food is there!" Naruto tried his best to be happy but was quickly slipping through the cracks of depression

"Why won't you be going with me?" She asked

"W-Why would you ask me that wouldn't you want to go with Kiba?"

After those words were uttered it felt like the whole area went black with only those two it seemed as if they just sat on thin air time seemed to slow to a halt as she stifled up the courage to speak again "He's my boyfriend but, you won these for me and you're my…best friend" She spoke the last part in a little more than a whisper hearing that was like a blow to the heart, he had felt pain before but hearing that was almost as horrible as when his god father died she had his heart, the only one who could make him feel any better that night until the next week she deserved someone who would love her even if he wanted to be the one to do it he had to let her go.

"Hinata, it makes sense for you to go with him even if I may hate him he's the one you're with its only fair no right to go with him not me" "_even if I'd do anything to be with you"_

"N-Naruto-kun why would you think that I've known you longer and I…" "_Love you"_

"You what? If you're doing it out of pity or kindness I understand but it's not like were on a **date** or even **dating** so…" He trailed off when he saw her look down as tears fell to her deep purple skirt

"Hey…Hinata don't cry I'm sorry, don't cry" "_you're tears are ripping out my heart" _He kept repeating over and over holding her trying to get her to calm down.

When the ride had ended they walked a little ways before Hinata felt guilt even more so because she had hurt Naruto, ran towards the entrance and by the time she got there who else but Neji had been there, waiting on her.

"N-Neji-Niisan w-what are you doing here?"

All he did was gesture her inside the car as soon as he did she hesitantly did so little did she know Naruto had just arrived to see her leaving, right then if it wasn't at the risk of embarrassment he would've cried his heart out.

Inside the car Neji had asked about the note the one from Naruto and after long pauses and a bit of stuttering she finally told him even if it was something she wished she didn't have to tell him.

"How long have you felt like this for that boy Hinata-sama" he asked with a slight smirk

"A-Along time…" If anything she felt more uncomfortable than ever

"Why haven't you told him?"

She quickly lowered his head before answering as to avoid his eyes; she felt even more alone nervous now than moments ago even after telling him why and after a little more conversation about what happened during the _date_ it became a bit more clear why she left she had visibly relaxed until a hand reached out from the back and cupped her mouth shocked or scared wouldn't be enough to describe when she herd the voice of Kiba from behind the seat.

"So you had a fun time with Naruto eh, well maybe we should have some fun too maybe then I'll forgive you for what you've done" the devious smile plastered on his face. In all truth Hinata, at first liked Kiba but after he realized the bond she had with Naruto started being controlling to a degree and if it wasn't for her father and his mother getting along so well and their father actually allowing the two to be together, not to mention the merger of the companies they both owned she would've left him but sadly now that wouldn't be much a choice. "_Naruto-kun…I need your help"_ She wanted out but knew what that would cause, eventually maybe she'd come to love him, even if he was forcing her to do these things because he wanted her to be his, what a weird way to show his love.

"Not in the car Kiba and you better not deflower my cousin or I'll kill you!" Neji yelled

Kiba's smirk got a bit wider at the thought _"Haha fine I'll just make it a public attraction maybe even ol' Naruto will be there!" _

Naruto had walked with depression following him like a cloud more like a gathering storm everyone around him seemed to move away from him as if not to catch whatever it was he had; Heart break would be the only thing to describe what he was going through what he didn't expect was Sasuke and Sakura walking his way

"Hey loser" Sasuke said nonchalantly

Naruto looked up but his face still glued to the ground he felt like he deserved this pain for not noticing the feelings she had it was something he deserved at least he thought that it made sense to him because he thought now he'd never get his chance, he'd never be able to hold her the way Kiba could.

"What's up with you girl problems?" Sasuke asked with a slight smirk on his face when Naruto actually responded to that by clutching his shirt, Sakura perked up by following up his question with another "Was it Hinata-Chan?" She asked as if curious. That did it he crouched down and started letting his tears fall holding himself the pain he felt was being added down by their questions, Sasuke thought this would be the only time to tell him before things got worse.

"Dobe listen this is the only time I'm going to say this even if your hurting you need to listen Kiba is planning something he may try and use her as bait to lure you into a trap, I know you'll go ether way but remember I warned you." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone

"And you should probably give up on Hinata her father and his mother want them to be together and that's something you can't compete with" he finished and slowly walked off, Sakura gave him a sympathetic gaze strangely enough that didn't throw him down into a hole of depression it actually made things a bit better _"She's not with him because she wants to be…so I can save her, no __**I will**__ save her!"_ He ran off back home wiping the tears of sadness as the tears of joy flew from his smiling face he ran home grabbed his phone and called the only person who he knew would help him.

"_**Kuro, we have to help Hinata-Chan it seems Kiba's planning something you're the only one I can rely on, please!"**_

The phone got quite as if he was thinking a breath could be herd before he answered

"_**Do you really have to ask I got kendo early tomorrow morning so I'll hang onto it I'll be a little late to help but hopefully you can hold your own for about ten minutes?"**_

Naruto chuckled "_**Of course, thank you for all you're help it means a lot that you'd risk your neck to help me out "**_

"_**What are friends for?" **_He laughed before they finally hung up Naruto sat up for about an hour thinking about Hinata, _If only I had taken notice to her this probably would've __**never**__ happened" _he thought he fell asleep silently cursing himself for wishing he had paid for a picture of the day they had spent together.

**A/N: Yeah things are getting more tense and I really need to work on inoxsai….better yet I'll just kinda slide that in at a latter date or just have it in the background but this isn't the final confrontation trust me the parents will start to come into play later and more Sasuke being nice yay…ok no yay Sasuke…he's Sasuke but still just wait things will be getting better and eh in a few chapters I'm going to attempt a to have a bit of comedy since I've never made an attempt at it but that'll be later right now I'm going to focus on the up coming event but don't worry it isn't even close to the end yet haha I have A LOT to write about : D till next time AzureEnding **


	6. Promise and secrets

**A/N I Own nothing and i think this is probably the worst chapter i've written but before that i feel the need to adress a few of my reviewers **

**DayDreaming0f y0u: It'll get better trust me i had to add a bit of that otherwise it would seem as if they just magically got together leacing Kiba completely blown out of the picture BUT it's me i tend to go for the better endings although it basically depends.**

**Air Dancing: ****I updated lol **

**Ranviel: ****your remarks haven't gone unnoticed yes i'll admit my first few weren't the best and yes she's still a bit undecided and about the whole company thing and the arranged quote, I haven't been writing much but what I can tell you, I work with plot twists so yes that may have been obvious but its a bit of a read in-between the lines thing i'm going to tiwst that morph it into something that you won't be expecting lol but yeah this chapter I beleive killed the worst one I wrote but eh I thank you for your help so far and hope you continue to do so.**

Even before school had started, things had gone bad to worse, at least for Kuro, he awoke to the sound of the door being knocked on since it was roughly 4am he thought the worst case scenario and grabbed his kendo sword "_this will totally scare them away_" he thought sarcastically as he marched towards the door in a sleep filled daze when he got to it he slowly opened the door to be met with a man with white hair and glasses in a cloak that covered all of his body but his face. "_Great a rapist" _He thought sarcasm was the only thing he was good at early in the morning at today wasn't any better "My, My you're grown up you look more and more like you're brother everyday" the man said mysteriously.

If anything he Kuro went from ether being confused as to why someone would come over to compare him to a sibling he never knew he had or the fact this guy looked like he wanted to rape someone…it was any ones guess.

"Pardon my intrusion but I have some things I want to discuss with you maybe then you'll understand what I meant" The man smiled wickedly before Kuro let him in, tension never leaving his body as the talking began

The morning before school wasn't one Hinata had been planning on she was having a bit of a conflict…with herself in this case about what to do and how to do it more over it was about Kiba, she had started to wonder were his kindness went but before then why did she let herself fall for his stupid mind games that lead her to become weak and useless as well as become detached from Naruto.

"_Today is the day I take back what friendship I can salvage from this mishap hopefully, Naruto-kun will forgive me for being a burden"_ She silently vowed that the relationship she had would end it wasn't right and it was doing her no good, she had known that now but it had taken a major strain on her friendship and it took that for her to finally do something about it.

The whole day she did whatever she could to avoid the alpha male and get as close to Naruto as she could normally resulting in ether something comical or girls getting weird ideas at least, they did until lunch came, in any normal case she'd sit next to Ino and Kiba but not trusting them decided the best place to sit would be with her best friend.

The room got silent when she started walking towards Naruto and his group of friends as soon as she sat next to Naruto everyone stared the awkwardness could've been felt all around the school, finally she stuttered out a question and started a conversation but even everyone else there had ether been confused or shocked but in Kiba's case it was mad beyond reason but held himself from going over board _"This isn't part of the plan but I can use this against him, she will be mine you bastard"_ The only reason Kiba was trying this hard was simple, she never truly felt as strongly for him as he did which is as if saying "_I care about you but I love someone else"_ yet in the process of this started to lose his sanity that or became obsessed but that also has to do with his pride once he chooses a mate he must remain dominant which he's now losing.

Something sparked with in the confined area after the two began talking people whom had feelings for another albeit if nerd, geek or popular for that matter felt the need to let that other person know. Of course Naruto and Hinata had been in their own little world to which the change hadn't been damaging but instead furthered their bond the one they had developed ever since grade one. One thing that they couldn't deny was the unrequited love they had for each other fact of the matter if it wasn't for the fact they were scared of the others answer it would've happened so much sooner but of course fear and friends got in the way apologies said questions answered all but one at least.

"So…Why did you pick Kiba?" Naruto quietly asked

She fell silent not wanting to answer such a question would be the obvious but she was afraid to give her answer away not wanting to destroy what she worked so hard to create would be an understatement _need_ wasn't something best described in this place she yearned to be as strong emotionally as Naruto little did she know he was just as weak as she was.

"I-I'll tell you, if you agree to go to the restaurant with me like" She said with a bashful smile she had got him she knew it finally saying something she had always wanted to say caught Naruto off guard to say the least was on the verge of having he heart attack from the sudden answer but quickly gave her a yes.

"Promise you'll go with me?" she asked almost as if thinking this was some dream

"Hinata you know I never go back on my word" He said with a smile

.

Others whom seemed to be ether alone or just never had any luck _seemed_ to be Gaara lee shino and the other had been Kuro, sadly the news he had received earlier wasn't doing him any good he remained silent to the point it was as if he didn't exist _"How…__**.**__It makes no sense why…"_ If in sanity was contagious everyone in that vicinity would've gotten it from him he'd ether glance at his own hands or Hinata and Naruto before realizing he still had a friend to help even if the turmoil he faced seemed to cloud his judgment he still had something he had to do no matter what "_That's right I promised, I can't let him down…even if "_ His thought process came to a halt before him stood Temari staring at the lazy boy next to his position before it dawned on him that they had been competing, well a one sided competition for top scores in all classes (pe excluded of course) but even Gaara saw the care in her eyes for him.

Being as smart as Shikamaru was he knew but never let it on that he knew he thought it was troublesome to let her know he knew, probably has to do with the fact she'd hit him if he spoke of it? Gradually the cafeteria was full of love birds until just Shino, Gaara, Lee and Kuro remained you could say none of them really cared or just didn't pay attention to it, but it wasn't hard to tell they had someone well at least for Gaara and Shino they stayed a mystery which girls found attractive.

Shino, had his own bug sketching/collecting club and his underclassmen admired him and the girls in that class had something more than that, but Gaara was Gaara he didn't really care one way or another his studies came first but that didn't stop people from liking him, lee on the other hand had a thing for Sakura it was pretty obvious especially when he did exercises in her honor or went out of his way to do things for her, he really tried to hard but he was in track so anything was easy for him.

When fifth period had rolled around instead of Iruka teaching chemistry, he was busy making some in the teachers lounge, it became extremely obvious when no one could find Anko ether students laughed and whistled until the sub Gai-sensei came into the room with a burst of vigor ether halting the laugher or just escalating it to heights it shouldn't have reached but quickly died when he threatened to make everyone run around the school for disrupting class things went by smoothly until after school.

Neji had been walking Hinata out of the main entrance of the school only to be met with a man with a gray cloak his eyes had been hidden due to the light burst of wind and the wicked intentions he had would better left be unheard but what choice would they have now and everything got worse when Sasuke arrived from foot ball practice and met the Hyuuga's in front of the door staring at the man.

"Ah it seems were one short aren't we?

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked in a rather annoyed tone believed to be because he had things to do but so did everyone when the wind died the only thing that could be seen happened to be his glasses but the suns glare kept them from seeing his eyes Hinata's body language was screaming uncomfortable but Neji was in a protective stance ready to defend incase he was planning something.

"_Just because I can't stop Kiba doesn't mean I can't take my frustrations out on this guy"_ Neji thought with a slight smirk

But the man slowly started to chuckle and looked towards the raven haired boy with amusement, well what could be called amusement if anything strange and wicked look of sick pleasure as he began to speak

"I wonder Sasuke, have you met your other brother?" The man asked laughter bursting out of his mouth after he uttered his question leaving Sasuke confused

"_What?"_ was all he thought before the tension shifted.

**A/N I really hate the way I did this chapter I really do but I'm keeping it for a number of reasons one the whole company thing (Yes cliché I know) BUT I do things others wouldn't so lets just say the obvious can be used for many things as well next chapter I'm going to explain what happened at the end of this chapter (maybe) and by the end of it you'll ether be confused or wondering what just happened Anyways I slept too long last night so be expecting it later today haha I honestly believe I rushed this chapter out and skipped MANY things I could've added in but if I did I'll try and add much in later to fill out the blanks I'm great at plot twists just not as much as seeing small details that I could use or add to the existing story. X.X anyways next chapter secrets will be revealed Sasuke's past as well as why the company merger was needed (Seriously I just HATE the way I did this chapter I pretty much expect to get flames for this one just seems rushed or well like I left a lot out but I'll make it up with the next chapter since it'll be explaining a lot and will probably be explaining a lot so I'm not sure how long it'll be or if i'll just wait a chapter and do it)so it may take a few hours to write. Anyways to all of my support I thank you for your help, to those who gave me guidance this chapter is like a big slap in the face so I apologize. Till next time AzureEnding**


	7. secrets revealed pt 1

Naruto and Hinata finally made it to the restaurant but the things she had learned only a few hours ago corrupted her thinking she kept a happy face since part of her was happy but at the same time somewhat confused from everything she learned and everything else that has happened so far, but she knew more than anything else the boy she was after was in the center of it.

"Hinata, why'd you call me here I thought you'd, you know use this coupon with Kiba" Naruto almost saddened near the end of his sentence he somewhat hated the fact he couldn't compete with dog boy, let alone tell his best friend how he feels.

"I learned something, something horrible it involves you me and Kiba" She started

Naruto looked at her with a bit of a confusing demeanor almost as if questioning what she meant

"Is this a way of asking for a threesome?" Naruto asked almost half serious and confused to where this was headed and decided to speak his mind hoping a joke would lighten the seriousness.

Hinata's face went up twenty marks on the blushing meter but quickly regained her cool she'd be having dreams now but that didn't stop her from what she needed to tell him

"My father has been siphoning money to a man, a man who is doing very illegal things" She gave him a minute to go through the phases of shock and then acceptance then continued "The reason my father wanted me to marry Kiba was simple, he'd have more money to help with whatever it was this man was doing and he'd gain support since they both were in high regards throughout the city" She finished

"N-No way why would your dad work with someone like that?" He asked in disbelief

"I don't know myself but it seems whoever this man is has his own personal hit squad and not much that we can really do about that…but we can't just let this continue ether" She exclaimed

"Who are we going to tell" The police they won't believe this!" Naruto was starting to lose his cool

"That's where I come in" Gaara walked forward with Shikamaru and Sai

"My family is in contact with many assassins and many hit men we'd be happy to help"

"_Figures"_ (C'mon its Gaara why wouldn't he have those connections?) Gaara had many contacts since his father was in a mob leader well he'd deny it since his front was a toy store of course this was outside the city limits so no one would ever know they did business as a toy store for a majority of the day gaining respect so anyone who'd rise against them would be taken down by pure respect and admiration of his father by many locals it prospered until someone assassinated Gaara's father that is.

"I see… by why bring Shikamaru and shino?" Naruto asked with a curious glint in his eye

"Shikamaru is a gifted tactician and Shino's family has been known to have a great information network"

To think they had such deadly people in school would be a bit of an understatement and nervous was an understatement in Naruto's case shocked was even more so not easy enough to explain the fear, yes _fear_ was the best way to put it his new found respect or fear had taken over and now the only thing he could do now was trust them to help "The man also said something to Sasuke that was kind of confusing he asked him if he met his other brother he didn't say anymore even when he demanded an answer he left soon after he told us everything else" Hinata stated

"Do you know anything else?" Naruto asked

"Only that his location is somewhere to the south that's where most of the information trails go cold"

Things could go ether one of two ways, they could A; drop the whole thing pretend it never happened and let this guy continue and possibly become ruler of Tokyo, possibly Japan, or B; resist the man's evil intentions probably getting killed and if any case they succeed what would they do then? The only thing that made sense was to get more than just the few that they had for help but before that came the only thing they needed to do confront Hinata's father, seemed simple enough just have Neji do the talking and if things got hairy make a run for it but just incase they had one other person to get before hand.

They split up Gaara, Shikamaru, Sai and after much persuasion Ino went out to Kuro's apartment, while Shino, Hinata, Neji and Naruto went to the home of the Hyuuga's luckily getting in was easy since well it was clear as day two of the Hyuuga's with guests was the easiest and obvious cover up.

Walking hallways down long hallway taking in the majestic paintings of the home pretty much everything had been white with gold embroidery a few hints of brown but nothing completely out of place so to speak guards around every corner honestly didn't help ether the look they gave had ether neutral or held some form of disgust looking at the outsiders, normally they held nothing but trust for anyone but anyone could tell something happened to change that now _"they used to be so happy before… what happened?"_ Naruto thought before they entered the largest door in the building.

There he sat the Hyuuga leader; Hinata's father the man Naruto had thought of as a second father due to everything he's done he still had some respect for the man and if he had to consider him family he'd be the cousin three times removed at _best_ as they walked forward he turned around in his chair his blank stare held nothing but emotionless stature his gaze rested upon Naruto who he gave a slight smirk to

"Been awhile Uzumaki" He said in a neutral tone

"That all you have to say after doing what you did to Hinata-Chan!" he yelled in utmost anger

The tension shifted and the room quickly became cold the man in-front of them stood his hands folded inside his kimono and they all stood back a slowly things didn't look so good

"The reason I did so was to benefit the clan we would gain more wealth and the Ikuzuna's would also gain the same but also it seemed the mother of Kiba wanted to give him anything he could've wanted and it seemed the only thing he wanted _was_ my daughter so in exchange they would offer us money to further _his_ project as long as you stayed faithful, but I hadn't counted on this" He finished his last few words with his gaze dead set on the blonde

"You caused our plans to go down a bit but never the less his plan is nearly complete after he completes it I'll have my dear wife again"

Right then, even under his breath the fact he said it in a close vicinity it all became clear almost all of it

"Why…?" Naruto finally asked looking shocked as ever

"The reason I choose those two was dude to your schools popularity counts I could've tooled with anyone else but lets face it my daughter was the one everyone admired and Kiba was the one everyone had a grudge against, it made sense to pit those two together even if she didn't really want to be at first or at all maybe but that made it all the more easier to do what I had planned sorry to disappoint your happy ending" Hiashi said with a look of amusement

"But don't worry you're not the only one we've used the only reason why was and is for the greater good, but I won't be the one to tell you that, you'll find out soon enough!"

As soon as he uttered those words they had to escape guards came after them and they ran to the only other place they'd be safe.

At the apartment complex they finally got the black haired boy to open up the door but the look he had, held no emotion but guilt or sadness, still it was something that couldn't be looked upon without feeling pity.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked

"I learned the truth…" He said

**CLIFFHANGER! (I'm evil) But eh I think the way I took this…was kind of strange yes but I'm tired of most high school fan fics just going with the romance and that's the MAIN objective after that nothing else really happens I wanted to take a different route so sue me. I kind of feel I went the wrong way with it, this chapter but I'm not going to reveal much in the next chapter just a bit nothing that has been said in the second part (the part under the line which anything that has Kuro as the lead will be the subplot, as such anything with Naruto as lead will be main that's how I'm doing this makes sense too and anyways just so you know Hinata IS the heroine so yeah she likely won't have anything to DO with the subplot yet) will be disscused in the next chapter I may give you a taste but it's a bit too dramatic to reveal just yet haha I MIGHT given I get a lot of reviews I meant REVIEWS not flames saying the fact that I have an OC in the first chapter completely killing the story, it doesn't I did that to fill out his characteristics before the main plot starts to take effect since I plan to keep going with until I see an end with it, so far not even close (Lame) but eh it'll get better since I'm good with plot twists anyways, One other thing I'll be updating kinda slow this week since my brother only has a week home from iraq left but afterwards it'll be faster since this story is on impulse I don't have a plan for it but surprisingly that makes it easier to write lol anyways I'll update as soon as possible. AzureEnding**


	8. The secret child

**I don't own naruto **

**Jin&Kuro: he just owns us. Jin: That makes him gay!**

**...-bonfire- Jin: OH MY GOD I"M SORRY!**

**TFB.**

**(to F'n bad)**

Neji was leading the way, into a dark ally he kept running until he came to a door rusted hinges with red and black paint Neji softly knocked and who responded was a man who strangely resembled Sasuke in his pale figure when Naruto and Hinata looked up at the sign _akatsuki _it read, this was a small owned bar and the members The man they met first happened to be the older brother of Sasuke, Dediara was in charge of drinks Kisame and Kakuzu had been in charge of security Sasori took care of music while Nagato supervised with Konan Itachi and Zetsu had been waiters since they didn't have as many customers as they'd like. The head wasn't there at the moment it was obvious even if they asked they probably wouldn't get a decent answer.

The man known as Itachi walked forward and looked over the group,

"Are…all of you over the age of twenty-one? He asked before Shino walked forward

"We aren't were just hiding, Hiashi found out that we know about _him_"

Itachi's eyes widened a bit before everyone one in the bar stopped

"So he's involved as welcome in this room I'll explain what's going on as well as get everything prepared to help you take care of the problem"

They followed Kuro into his room before he sat down on his bed staring at the floor they piled in followed by Jin he sat next to the boy eyes closed finally speaking after a long minute

"You don't have to tell them everything you know, you can just tell them some of it at least enough for them to understand"

Kuro slowly brought his head up to look into space the eyes he had before even if scary yet majestic now held no emotion his eyes looked like that of a dead man, or as if he would just drop dead, any other person would ask if he had eaten or even slept he looked like he wanted to die than tell anyone anything but after shifting in place for a bit messing with his hair and taking a deep breath decided it wasn't going to just go away and decided to begin.

"I'm…Sasuke's twin brother apparently" He got out

The room was full of gasps and eyes going wide it now made sense why he looked like him they did act like complete opposites and put them together it would almost scream out at you but even so a few things didn't make sense.

"Well…If you are why don't you have his last name…and why have we never met you before?"

He froze in place the reason behind that was something he didn't want to discuss _**yet**_ fact of the matter he wished he had never herd it what he was, what he is isn't meant to exist and if it is why him of all things? It made no sense he was broken out of his stupor by a hand on his shoulder.

"_Remember Ino make him feel comfortable enough at least enough for him to work with us or divulge and information he ma y have to __**his**__ plans"_ She remembered that was what Shino had said before.

Gaara had stepped forward and looked at him almost analyzing him the look in the eyes Gaara he matched him except Gaara had accepted it for whatever reason the troubled teen was like this was anyone's guess but one thing was obvious it was something he didn't want anyone else to know of.

"Why did you all come here…does Naruto need my help? It was the only thing he had said with any emotion at all to be honest it seemed friendship was all that was worth being involved in.

"He…does but if your not up to it-"Ino was cut off by him standing up and changing in a hurry but it was enough to make Ino have a perverted grin on her face, even after apologizing to Sai she couldn't help but giggle, afterwards Shino quickly tried getting a hold of them luckily he got a connection but a faint one

"_**I don't have much….ime I'm at a…. called aka…tsuki will… you there…"**_ everything else went to static but it was enough to piece everything together enough to realize where they where, A few minutes had passed Kuro came down looking as prepared as ever he had brought _steel_ swords since this involved possible life or death situations ether or didn't feel the need to take the chance although he'd be protecting the rest of them.

"_I really wish they wouldn't go with me, I wouldn't mind doing it I don't want them to get hurt, they better not get hurt!"_ he kept thinking while slowly opening the door before leaving Jin took the need to make his presence known again by giving everyone a group tackle hug and in a happy demeanor told them to have a safe trip, even if the knew they wouldn't.

They quickly rushed off towards the bar in hopes they'd find the others before Hiashi did.

Meanwhile Sasuke was on his way home with Sakura when he came to pass the same bar and herd a bit of a commotion and decided to walk in and to his surprise ran into Naruto Itachi and a few others he really couldn't stand.

"Oh, _**shit**_ its **you**" he said aloud.

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry its short...I didn't intend for it to be but when everyone meets i'll give up as much as they know **so far** so yeah it'll be my treat since i had hoped this would be longer i again aplogize the next chapter in this i'll be bringing in_ one_ of the antagonistsYeah i have more than one and i'll try and get around to introducing one soon since Hiashi and the cloaked man are sub, as well as another i'll be bringing in later not to mention the other guy i'm bringing into this so more fighting and possibly kiba not being a douche for more than two minutes to help them? I have no idea about that last one thats kinda up to you reviewers to be honest lol but i may since it'd be the smart thing but eh i'm not sure anyways i won't be updating tomorrow gonig to try and get an xbox **again** but when i get back if i'm not busy you can expect an new chapter if not later on that night depending, again if oyu have any comments or what not review or if you actually want to suggest something outside the lines of the go to my profile page for that info because i want this to be great, i really do and you all help me do that haha i'll be sure to update soon! AzureEnding


	9. Is secrecy worth dying for?

**Disclaimer i own nothing just for fun, and sexy parties **

Shortly after Sasuke's rude outburst more of the high schoolers pilled in one group after another until the bar had been filled with the group that had split up along with the group Sasuke was with, of course that I mean some popular people that happened to be TenTen Kiba along with sakura and following behind her had been mitsumi and her twin hikari, only difference between them that was obvious at least was who they liked, one happened to be gaara the other shino (They need loving too) and Chouji he was behind them with a girl with a fat fetish, at first everyone was ether weirded out or found the whole entire thing altogether awkward but soon gave in since she didn't seem to back down from no competition she had but his own clueless-ness which soon faded after she confessed, her name was Mai.

Soon after they arrived all that could be felt happened to be ether awkwardness, anger and confusion soon as Gaara and the others arrived they piled in and as soon as Kuro saw Itachi and Sasuke made a direct U turn towards the door before he could make it Sai tackled him.

"I'm sorry senpai but you can't leave you know what must be done" Sai said in a monotone whisper.

He knew he was right but in the end it would make things uncomfortable and awkward let alone cause for doubt and if not all else cause problems for them and everyone involved _"So long as I don't divulge anything else this lone should be enough information"_ He thought while looking towards his closest friend he was sitting close to Hinata their atmosphere was extremely well focused on a innocent but could tell it was anything but that, as it was obvious they had been hugging or maybe even came close to a kiss due to their flustered faces it gave him a small smile he knew he would eventually get his feelings across as would she but it all came down to was whose feelings would hold out, or better yet whose feelings were the strongest?

Itachi eyed the boy in accordance with everyone else he'd stare till he felt you were a threat or just a bystander but this one seemed different he looked like someone he had met before but the way he acted suggested he looked like someone he knew but acted like another person he so happened to know, was that honestly possible? He stared more before decided to make his judgment spoke out.

"You there who are you?" Itachi asked, his voice wasn't filled with any threat but a commanding tone one he didn't feel nor _could_ disobey he turned around his face shrouded in his hair trying to hide his face from the man

"Yozora Kuro" He said his voice low and quiet he was acting like a scared puppy rather than an his humorous lack of seriousness the more itachi looked the more he had a feeling of remembrance from the boy and also felt the same from the blonde it seemed as if.. His thinking process had been cut short by a loud sound as if a gun shot from outside.

Kisame, Dediara and Kakuzu walked outside cautiously and soon saw men in white uniforms from their eyes it was obvious who it was the hyuga what they may have been after was extremely obvious but even still they had to get everyone out of there, the three rushed in panic written on their faces

"Everyone get out of here Hyuga are invading!" Kisame yelled

Before anyone could make a movement Kuro rushed towards the door swords blazing showing no signs of fear in his stance

"All of you go will take care of this!" He shouted as he rushed out the door towards the invaders Sai remembered his part and decided this was the best part if ever to act upon it

"He's doing this for us" Sai started "He wants his past to never resurface he's doing this so that it'll never come after him again, let us honor that and get going."

Itachi being calm nodded and gestured them towards the back door with a van doors open the rest had been rushed without so much as protest towards the doors Naruto kept screaming at them to let him go and it took most of them to hold him down but when Hinata looked at him face to face with tears in her eyes he knew he couldn't leave her alone he knew why his friend had done this but still felt guilt if he lived he'd do what he could to make it up to him as he slowly walked towards the doors to the sounds of gunshots and metal hitting the ground, kami only knows what's happening as the last thing they herd was a blood churning scream.

**A/N:** Yes I cliffhangered you all I'll explain what happened next chapter but I made this short for suspense (I'm Evil) but eh don't worry I'll be making it up to you all shortly I just felt the need to get this chapter out before I keep going sorry it took soooooo long for me to get it done haha anyways review and keep in touch (and yes about the oc's who like the boys I doubt I'll have them in any chapters just wanted to clarify that someone likes them I'd feel bad otherwise) And if you think Kuro's dead. (not sure if I want him to be or not) Eh I'll leave that up to you all lol SO REVIEW! (or evil bunniess will rip off my hands so I can't write anymore and I apologize this was more about my Oc then anything else next chapter won't it'll be well you know. Till next time AzureEnding


	10. I want to protect her!

**disclaimer i own nothing but kuro and jin**

Stigma: look down this chapter naruhinaness

They piled into the car when they finally got out of the alley they had been in they were chased by hyuga's on foot even if funny it was scary, Naruto had been sitting next to Hinata and unconsciously put his arms around her in a protective way as if he'd die for her, and knowing him he most likely would as they drew closer until their bodies were touching the atmosphere changed it wasn't tense but semi-awkward if not romantic as she slowly laid her head near his own and gently closed her eyes, Ino was of course tempted to photograph this for black-mail but was stopped by the loud bang from behind them.

Naruto forcefully sat Hinata in his lap with some protest and rabid blushing she had finally given up her head was resting against his shoulder on the inward side of the seat, soon as they got out he was going to fight with everything he had to protect her

"I think it's time I tell you why their after you, it's a lot to do with the girl you have their but another reason as well." Itachi finally spoke up to the others alerting everyone from the seemingly fine atmosphere into a more serious one

"They want the girl; she will be sold for a large sum to the Inuzuka for mating that large sum of money will be used to finish a project of bringing the dead back to life, in which case he will be pretty famous and nothing will get in his way, the reason for this"

He continued in a darker lower voice "Is because your basically royalty and you're father and his mother met at a PTA meeting only due to her child being on everyone's lips was the reason he decided he'd be the best one to do this with and because of how he acts it was perfect" He finished leaving everyone in the van shocked and rather appalled such a man would do this

"He wants his wife back, call him cruel but he loved her still does why else would he try to kill your friends, to be honest I think that man would even end his own daughters life for his lover back"

Hinata was shocked the most she clung to Naruto shoving her face into his chest hoping the tears wouldn't fall hoping she could vanish into the one she has always held dear to her heart, but they fell no matter how much she wished they didn't Naruto caressed her held her close and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, at first he was tempted to reveal his love for her but knew that would make things that much worse if his life did end.

"Hinata don't worry I bet Kuro took care of most of them and you can stay at my place until they stop" Sakura said in a comforting way she simply nodded at her words the only thing she really wanted to say right now was that she was scared not for herself but for her friends at this moment she'd give up so they could live and they could be happy, but she knew deep down that it would hurt them especially Naruto she'd keep fighting for him, for all of them no matter what the out come she couldn't let them down.

"Will be staying here for a day or two until things settle down" Kisame said they stopped at a secluded hotel; it wasn't big or stuck out so it was the easiest place to hide at

"Don't worry you all can go to school from here it's a short walk" He finished

All of the students quickly got out of the car Sasuke stood there staring at his brother in detest when he finally acknowledged him he closed his eyes

"Yes Sasuke?" He said in a calm voice

"Why are you doing this, what else do you know!" He asked malice destroying every ounce of the word secrecy they were supposed to have

"Only two people can answer that one happens to be in that alley we left for dead the other happens to be the man behind all of this, take your pick" Itachi said while walking towards the hotel the only thing anyone would think is that he was enjoying this but really was worried beyond belief about his brother more than anything else Sasuke was behind him followed by Naruto who refused to let go of Hinata "_Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you, I won't let anyone use you, they won't take you away!"_ he chanted in his head.

For as long as he could remember she was the reason things went haywire if she was hurt or injured he'd show no mercy it was always her never anyone else that caused this he never wanted her to get hurt even when they had just started out being friends it was always like that kids would chant _"It's the princess and her body guard"_ it was more or less an insult but still it was annoying but now he felt that fit them best, she was his princess and he'd do anything to protect her.

Kuro had finally come to, he was on the ground he was blood was running from his arms a spot right below his ribs and right above his left temple he was tied up and next to him lay the men he had _defeated_ he looked up to see Hiashi a scowl took over his face as he looked at the man.

"So this is what we wasted our money on this test subject this failure?" He asked rhetorically Kuro looked up at him, in utter confusion

"Nani…?"

**A/N Cliffhanger! Haha I'm evil don't worry I'll be posting the answers you want but the person behind it? Lets just say you probably already expect it but lets just say he has more than a few people helping him (MWHAHAHAHA) I need reviews pl0x on if Naruto should confess in the next chapter or not since they'll be in a hotel he could I might make that happen ether way but as I said that's up to you all as for Kuro, Yeah I let him live he still has a purpose, I won't kill him off yet but I doubt I will ether it all depends on how things work out. Anyways this chapter was short but I felt I had to get it out soon the next one really won't be it'll have flashbacks possible fluff (No lemon their teenagers for the love of god) Neji being a total stuck up jerk and Sasuke being an ass yay! (Sarcasm) but you get the point anyways till next time AE.**


	11. All falling into place

Haha all of you reading this story **need** to thank DayDreaming0f y0u because of her I'm going to give some insight on what happened in the past **and** family history as well as some clues as to whose the main antagonist (ok well like four of them) but anyways this chapter will be focusing around the past and what had happened before in a dream type stance since I can't exactly… Yeah I can never mind anyways on with the story!

**Disclaimer i own nothing!**

**Second: don't complain about my story i'm doing this in the most realistic way but let me tell you this NEXT chapter wil lbe about them this is basically all information this chapter.**

"_Past talking"_

"**Thinking"**

"Explaining"

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his brothers fighting in the hall way again over who gets to get the windowed seat again, although Itachi has always had a leveled head didn't mean he didn't have childish moments such as this which was exactly what was happening Sasuke too his time taking his shower and getting dressed and ready for school, by the time he was done the fighting stopped due to Father intervening Sasuke walked into the kitchen and ate along with his fraternal twin Ishuku taken from the kanji withering hope because at the time didn't think he'd live but due to pure luck he lived. Rushing out the door after breakfast to catch the bus a spark of worry was felt over the Uchiha household simply because, as the doctors said Ishuku's life would probably end before his 15th birthday her children we're now 14 entering their final year of middle school who wouldn't fear for their child?

Once Sasuke and Ishuku got on the bus behind Itachi the bus was dead silent with squeals of fan girl-ish-ness as the boys got tackled by their loving peers fact of the matter only real difference between Sasuke and his twin happened to be the fact that Ishuku was tan while Sasuke was pale his eyes black of course but with a the suns help made them look light brown almost golden the color of dawn while Sasuke's hair had a blue tint Ishuku's was completely black no hint of another color In the least yet they stood at the same height, looking at both of them you'd think Sasuke was the sick one. The ride to school was completely uneventful unless you count girls trying to steal kisses and glances at you eventful, when they finally reached school things didn't go any better Sakura and Ino, their number one fans would do anything they could to get ether one of them to notice them, fortunately Ishuku was never cold and acknowledged them which they fought over as well as to gain Sasuke's attention confused would be the best way to describe them, even if they didn't know it things would end differently.

Tsunade was staring at a picture of her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki again she'd give anything to see those two again, this brought on by her old friend Orochimaru seemed he found a way for them to be brought back, of course he'd need a test subject to fulfill this role, even if Tsunade felt a lot of remorse she complied into doing so the one with the worst medical history happened to be said boy Ishuku of course that didn't mean she'd use him but that meant he was an option it depended on how and if she could get him to agree without using force or even trying she'd feel the worst regret in her life but at the same time knew it'd be the only way to see her beloved and brother **the boy wasn't** **expected to live past 15 anyway what'd be the harm**? She kept telling herself that.

The day went just fine everyone had been doing what they normally did until lunch Sasuke sat with Neji and Kiba while Ishuku had decided to sit with the friends he had made for the first time since the last say of school Naruto and Hinata. The fact those three got along was obvious Naruto and Ishuku had been great big balls of energy and Hinata kept them in check they hung out a bit after school had ended the year before albeit Sasuke was dragged along doing stupid things in order to impress Hinata; in Naruto's case at least but something was different Sasuke knew that much right after lunch the four went directly to Gym that's when it happened.

Ishuku's face suddenly went deathly pale and his shining brown eyes turned gray almost on command he fell to the ground in the gym room ironically as soon as their teacher guy-sensei appeared with a dynamic entry of course he was way off mark on that one Sasuke's eyes lit up with horror as his brothers warmth left his body and the last person he looked at happened to be his brother with the happiest smile he could even with tears streaming down his face. Indeed the last time he saw his brother was when he was the weakest, but was it truly the last?

A year later happened to be the time of the experiment using a husband and a wife as the parts and his brothers brain as a catalyst the husbands body was used as the experiments own and the organs of the wife had been used in this not her body, when it all ended it had worked but it took an immense sum of money to work it through the man, known as kabuto had been behind the project along with a man behind a mask nothing about him was known along side a man with the look of a female and Tsunade along with Hiashi to see if it had worked when they saw the success it would only be a matter of time before their loved ones would soon come back. Sasuke repressed his brothers death with a cold façade along with a distant look and hatred to match, not to mention he wouldn't speak to anyone he knew was close with his brother that meant Naruto and Hinata he kept as far away from them as he could, even if he knew it wasn't their fault that didn't mean he wouldn't let them see his weakness.

Yet due to recent events Naruto never confronted Sasuke or vice versa, Naruto's parents lives had ended on a lone highway the highway had been named after a demon fox so it was obviously dangerous but pressed on since they had been away from their son for months yet their lives ended sooner than they wanted they never got their wish, luckily for them the one person they thought of as their own daughter or in their case wanted to be daughter- in law Hinata was their to comfort and support him through his plight of self destruction Shino offered their honest condolences yet it was obvious that they had little emotion to show exactly like their fathers Shino's lack of interest was simple he family thrived off of it, his father was a high state business man and was working his way into the government he couldn't show emotion hence the reason they had great information gathers as well as for their friend shikamaru he simply had a way to show he cared was honestly too lazy to do so, same with his father he had been in the army serving tactical planning the best their was sadly he'd get lazy before the day was over and ended up napping and having to do things with tooth brushes he'd wish he'd never have to see again they helped Naruto through his troubles no matter how bleak it seemed. Which of course brings us to the Present day Hiashi had captured their friend in hopes of getting information and Naruto and the others had gone off to school in a hurried manor with looks of anger betrayal and some of sadness yet one thing remained they had to find out who was behind this to end the suffering.

As soon as they got around the hallway they spotted Kiba with a look that showed guilt in his eyes as he approached

"I found out what happened I herd it from a phone call my mom was having with your dad last night, I really don't blame you for hating me but I'm going to help you, and I'll win your heart the way I should not by flashing money and power around!" he proclaimed before he could inch closer to the girl Naruto stepped in-between with a look of pure borderline hatred yet acceptance Kiba may have been all about dominance but he knew that if he tried anything now that he knew the truth the only thing that would happen would be him in the hospital he laid off for the time being but it was obvious they had become love rivals.

Hiashi walked into a small room in front of him hung a starved looking boy and in the man's hand he held a photograph he smirked before he spoke "You realize you can't go back right? We used _them_ if you go back they'll only hate you and every time he looks at you he'll only see _them_ as well as for the other he'll only see _him _you know this and yet all you want is to go find them and be with them again am I right?"

He didn't respond he just looked at him with anger because he _knew_ he was right but didn't want to accept it as for that a pale looking man walked in

"Kabuto has infiltrated the school Hiashi"

"That's phase one, how are they coming along Orochimaru-sama?"

"All according to plan" He said with a devious smirk

**A/N:** OK Five members of this troupe not to mention the Inuzuka's hyuga's and Tsunade offering money and with their friend caught it looks like they'll be needing help am I right? Next chapter will be kind of drama-ish due to Naruto and Kiba both trying to win Hinata's affection, (or in this case Kiba trying and Hinata rushing off towards Naruto)

Your free to leave your guesses on what's going on I don't mind but I bet your wondering _do Kuro and Ishuku look alike?_ They look exactly alike thing is he repressed the memories so he won't acknowledge him as for Naruto and Hinata I will try and have some time for them since I haven't and I want to just felt it was time to clear that up so I can get into the drama/semi romance (Not yet people Hiashi's part must be taken care of before hand if not at least the Inuzuka's) /some what angst I'm not sure yet all I know is someone's getting hurt it may be pretty obvious who (Its not jin he hasn't even been in the story in like…ages) so reviews please and if your going to nag and complain that this isn't naruhina, Reason being that so far I have a plot! I can't completely focus on that but I will be next chapter along with some of the members of this syndicate being shown In perfect view and fights drama and Kiba being a love sick puppy will all collide next chapter that much I can promise you.


	12. Secrets revealed pt 2

The bell rang just as it always had sadly this time was filled with tension and anger if not regret not to mention a bit of love one sided if best at least that's what Kakashi Hatake- Kakashi thought as he walked into class he noticed someone missing he looked to the seat with realization _"Looks like they got him…"_ He realized he should've acted sooner that maybe the reason for the uneasy feeling or if not for that, the boys the expressions they have are ether of anger, grief, and emotionless? Class couldn't have been anymore unsettling.

In second period with Guy, Kiba was doing everything he could to get Hinata to notice him, even if his attempts had just made her get closer and closer to his rival in love it made him want to beat the blonde an inch from his life but was kept from doing so because of the outcome; he'd lose her. Sasuke was sitting after his workout cooling off thinking of the events before fact of the matter some memories flooded back a resemblance of his brother the boy he had asked about just a few days ago to be answered with 'he never existed' from his mother and father, putting the pieces together it made some sense but at the same time who'd believe him second how did it make the least bit of sense how could a kid who died come back?

Irrelevant none the less he needed answers and who better to get them from than the mouth that feeds "_I need to know what you know."_ Sasuke thought but was quickly brought out of his stare when he realized his focus was on a pink haired girl with a matching pink blush staring back at the raven haired boy, "What?" was his only response "Y-you've been staring for the past five minutes…Sasuke-kun am I really that attractive?" She asked clearly hoping for a yes feeling for a different approach instead of his normal 'get up leave and that's the end of it' routine just nodded and walked away she squealed and chased after him in delight with Guy vigorously complimenting her show of youthful speed which caused quite a few people to literally face palm.

Lunch was well completely strange with everyone from the night before short one person who would be seen at the table was 'absent' and to make matters worse Hinata was in-between Naruto and Kiba that old saying if its too hot then get out of the kitchen would fit in perfectly here but of course she has to stick it out no she _wanted_ to not for herself but for Naruto.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Kiba asked

"Isn't it obvious we have to stop whoever's in charge of this organization but to do that we have to talk to Hiashi and find out what he knows if not get him to come to his sense's" Naruto said in an annoyed tone he didn't much enjoy Kiba's company and he took any chance he could to touch Hinata, innocent enough it _still_ bugged him "_perverted bastard he shouldn't be touching her!"_

"**Awh…What love you're best friend?"**

"_N-No!"_

"**It took you too long to answer and you hesitated if you didn't you would've answered right away"**

How low had he gone, to the point _h_e was arguing with himself he snapped out of it only to be lost in Hinata's eyes this of course happened often enough to the point it was as if they had a secret talk or just staring its like they had a secret only the two of them shared. This staring contest has happened since they both first met an unobvious yet strong bond they held one that Kiba had just noticed, he felt further away from her than ever even when he was sitting _right_ next to her he felt like she was the moon and Naruto was the sun, he was just sitting there waiting for the inevitable eclipse and all he could do was sit there and watch it happen, he wasn't going to stand for that he grabbed the girls shoulder she spun around and into his arms if this wasn't awkward enough the next thing he was about to do was kiss her, of course if it wasn't for the fact she leaned back enough to the point Hinata fell backward…right into Naruto's groin the force made him double over on the floor in pain and quickly Kiba felt more than laughter and guilt.

"What the _hell_ Kiba!" Naruto yelled through his hissing and Hinata's worried tantrum, she never had any other type of tantrum she always had worried excessively especially when it came to Naruto. Kiba slowly got up and started to run out of the lunch room as soon as Naruto started to painfully get up he vowed to get back at Kiba in his mind it was perfect if Hinata hadn't asked Sai to check and see if everything was in 'working order' and his response was _"Its fine just s-"_His sentence was stopped by said blondes fist in his face.

After school instead of meeting up with Hinata like usual he was dragged off by Sasuke and Neji for a _talk_

"What is it teme I'm in a hurry Hinata-chan's waiting!" Naruto whined

"Is that all you care about?" Sasuke shot back

"Nani?"

"You realize her dads crazy and whoever is behind this has others helping him not to mention we don't know if Kuro is even alive let alone what they might be doing to him and all you care about is her and she's not even being that selfish!" Sasuke retorted in a tone that left no room for argument

"He is right you left you're friend to die or do god knows what to him, not to mention theirs got to be more involved with this then we guessed."

"Oh right you are Neji"

They turned around to see Ikibi standing at the door way with a grim look on his face

"Every teacher and or faculty worker has had someone they loved or cared about die, and you know what every single one wants to do anything to bring that person back everyone has been paying that man every dime they could just to see their loved ones alive for just one more day and if you know what's good for you, you'd forget this ever happened, give up your little princess and maybe he'd forgive you, if not he'd use you in the same way he is your friend" he said while holding in the urge to laugh like a mad man.

Naruto and Neji didn't take his words to heart but got into fighting stance ready to fight their teacher who just burst out laughing which caused tension to fill the room Sasuke's glare never left their teacher's face Ikibi simply laughed it off and left the room when they gave chase the hallway was empty, perplexed at the situation the three walked towards the entrance to see everyone else waiting for them a sight that even in the darkest hour of their new found confusing lives made everything better by seeing the friends they had smiling at them _"Will save you, my friend you have my word"_

* * *

How is everything, Kabuto? Orochimaru asked followed by Hiashi and two others

"Everything's fine it he's human in every sense of the word with this you and Madara will pretty much rule this city, this country even" Kabuto said with the most wicked smile he could muster

"Now all that's needed are those brats, even if they are trying to stop us their bodies will be very useful in this project" Orochimaru said before Madara stepped forward

"Ruling this pathetic country is utterly beneath me, it may be your choice Orochimaru, but I think I'll aim a little higher."

"Orochimaru he's having another outburst again"

"That fool thinking someone would help him, they left you here to die you idiot, no one is going to save you and the day after tomorrow you will be ready to put up for _bidding_" he said everything loud enough for Kuro; who was in front of them to hear even if there was glass separating them.

"_I won't give up hope…Even if in the end I'm taken away I'll __**never**__ stop believing in my friends!"_

"Even if you sell me it won't deflate my trust in them, if I don't stop you they will!"

All the boy heard afterwards was maniacal laughing that echoed as they walked away sealing him in the darkness again all he could do was think, and hope sleep would take over, being alone wasn't his strong suite and even now all he could do was hope things would get better.

**A/N: I tried adding humor….I Failed anyways sorry this took even longer than normal, I was recording with my band last night…so that took up my time I've been sick too so yeah that wasn't as helpful ether haha Next chapter they'll be attempting to get their buddy out from the grasp of the snake-pedophile if not i think i'll do one about the past Naruto's and Hinata's to be exact...Yeah I think i'll do that before i worry about the semi ending since i still have to deal with the other antagonists along with the three obvious main ones...hell i think i just go an idea for a sequal if i can't end everything without one ether way I'll be sure to get right on it and get it done as soon as I can, till next time.**


	13. confrontation

**A/N to all my readers if I even have any… I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like… forever so as a prolonged gift ch 13 **

**(I apologize this chapter is short but again this is for a reason.)**

"Hiashi, it was as you said they have returned the guard are ready and awaiting your orders sir!

Hiashi smirked as he got up from his chair staring at the opposition his nephew, Naruto Hinata and the uchiha's Hiashi finally spoke up with a merciful look "Light resistance I want them to be able to comprehend what has happened and what will happen the man chuckled

Gaara and the others arrived at the appointed warehouse the smell was as revolting as the thought of what became of their friend, before they entered a loud sound was herd

"SLUG BUG!" Kiba yelled and hit Sai in the arm

….

"What?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"This _**isn't**_ the time to be playing these stupid games you realize this right!" Gaara yelled

The two quickly hushed and continued onwards into the dark abyss finally noticing a green light turning towards it they saw what they least expected

"What…the hell happened!"

"Hello daughter nice to see your unharmed" Hiashi said his tone was that of a kind father acting like he'd never done wrong

"You teme you send your guards after us now you act as if you innocent!" Naruto shouted

Hiashi couldn't have a bigger grin on his face

"Do you know why I resent my daughter?" he asked rhetorically

Naruto and Neji tensed

"Because soon after her younger sister was born her mother came down with an illness three weeks after Hinata had, due to this the doctors had been working on curing my daughter before working on my wife, she wanted her daughter to get better apparently your life is more important than hers and due to this she died"

The room went deafly silent in the moments after he spoke Naruto was not pleased

"D-Do you really think that's a good enough reason to hate her!" He shouted "SHE has NEVER done a thing wrong SHE is the most elegant, kind caring person I know SHE has been my role model ever since we became friends if it wasn't for HER I'd be expelled by now or worse!"

His adrenaline failed him at the end and he started to breathe deeper after yelling at the stoic man, all he did was chuckle

"Well if you care for her so much then you'll be the sacrifice, to bring back the woman I love, don't worry I'll be sure to miss your organs, I need those!"

Hiashi pulled out a gun and aimed it at the blonde everyone tensed the gun went off and everything went dark.

Jin was sitting in the living room of his apartment more or less bored before it hit him,

"It seems I was off on the situation, seems i'll have to contact them sooner then I had hoped"

Before he could reach his phone a knock at the door was herd, oppening the door he realized it was someone he didn't need or even want to see.

"If you here...Then it's already happened hasn't it?

Said person looked into jin's hazel eyes

"Would you like to see their lives end?"

Jin looked up at the setting sun off in the distance

"What kind of friend wouldn't want to see his best friend off into death, even if that friend wasn't supposed to exist, but i'll be the one to end his life."

The person removed his hood showing off a disturbing smile

"Lets not keep them waiting then!" he said as he started to laugh

**CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU! Feel free to guess if he shot him lol cus it'll surprise you I was going to fill this up with more info but I'll save that for next chapter be sure to remember to review if I get 5 reviews I'll post up the next chapter full of goodies : D **


	14. Love, Pain and tears collide

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd have an arch based off of what I'm writing but do you see that happening? I think not _**

**P.S Grab your tissues this one's going to be sad x.x**

The shot fired, blood spilled shocked expressions he stood in place and took the bullet, behind him was Hinata one person he could **never** let take the fall for him pain surged through his body like a lightning bold luckily it did miss his vitals he was going to live since it hit more of his shoulder than anything else he winced as he slowly collapsed on the ground as he fell the only thought he has was the first time he ever saw her smile, the first time…he ever felt happy, he could hear her shouts her pleas to stay with her, as much as he wanted to she was calling him towards another place, that play ground where they first met each other as his eyes faded from her vision due to them shutting and the tears her anger rose Hiashi's voice rang out

"Come here Hinata we have much to do"

…

"I said come here!" He held out his hand in a calling motion

"No! Your not the father I once knew! You used to love spending time with me! You used to think of Naruto as a son! You…you even supported my love for him…"

"Your eyes only hold the vision of mother, your hands, eyes and care have nothing left for me!" even as she said this tears showered down her face as pain and heartbreak entered her Sasuke and itachi walked forward in front of the insane man

"You two take Naruto to a hospital, will take care of this bastard" Sasuke shouted out at that moment, he almost sounded as if he cared

"B-But"

"Do you want him to live so you can tell him how you feel or regret it forever!" Itachi shouted out

His reason broke her selflessness as she went over to get Naruto, Neji walked forward

"Lady Hinata go on ahead I'll catch up"

"But…"

"Its ok I'll make sure Hiashi-san will be alright"

Her want to protest died when she looked over to Naruto pushing out all notions to stay rushed to the hospital with Naruto

"_Don't worry Naruto-kun after all the times you saved me it's my turn to save you!"_

Looking around the Dimmed room the only light being a container in front of them getting close enough they finally noticed who it was…

"What the hell! Why is he in this container why would they do this to Kuro!" Kiba ranted

"We need him alive, we need him to make this world a better place, where you don't have to mourn the loss of your love ones, they can be reborn!" Madara spoke

They turned around to face a man with a mask covering his face next to him was Kabuto, Orochimaru and a man with snow white hair and a short sword on his side his cold blue eyes gazed over every individual in the room and finally smirked

"I'm afraid my brother won't be going with you all" He spoke his tone left no room for argument as if daring to do so

"What are you talking about he's an Uchiha!" Sakura Shouted

"Yes and no, You see Sasuke's father was a political man he held a great respect and gained tremendous power, and the only real way he could ascertain that power happened to be black mail he slept with my mother in order to gain that black mail, he then offered to take the child so that it was never brought up, although as it stands that isn't the case my mother passed on and ruined my families reputation, and I'm going to use my half brother to bring her back and restore everything within my family starting with the death of the uchiha's!" his conviction raised to points unknown he was dead set on doing this

Orochimaru stepped forward as the man known as Ryoku drew his sword

"This boy has enough regenerative power to bring back every lost person in this town and then some, with this ability we could take over this town, this state, _**hell**_ the whole entire world!" Orochimaru spoke his tone sinister and wicked

"Do you really think will let you! Gaara spoke

Ryoku charged the group before his sword came crashing down his blade was blocked by Sai

"S-Sai-sama!" Ino shouted

"I can handle him" Sai grunted out

"Oh? If you haven't noticed I'm holding back" The man sneered

Sai's eyes widened as he was flown back towards the glass container

"Even if you defeat us will always stand by our friend's side will never let you use him like this you'd have a better chance killing us before we let you use him like this!" Shino spoke his voice elevated to be known he was aggravated aburame **never **raised they're voices _ever_

"He's had the biggest impact on us he gave us a reason to be happy he gave us a reason to feel accepted and we won't let you take him away!" Lee shouted with his youthfulness blaring on high

"You won't have to worry, you all carry the gene that Kuro carries, of course the only one to match his regenerative state happens to be your friend Naruto…We need all of you alive though, you all came in contact with him for long periods of time you'll be staying here with us now…" Orochimaru spoke with a sinister grin on his face

The group full of faces with shock and complete worry knowing this, disbelief rose

"Do you really expect us to believe you! Will be leaving here with Kuro-kun one way or another!" Ino yelled

"I'm afraid that's one thing that won't be happening" A distant voice rang out

A bright light at the opposite end of the room a person walked in when the person got close enough it was one person everyone had mixed emotions about seeing here of all places

"We need him alive, I need him alive to bring back the one person in my life I ever loved, I won't let you take him away and ruin my only chance at love and happiness again!" The man, when got close enough known to them as Jin spoke

"How could you? Aren't you his friend? Don't you care about him!" sakura asked perplexed

"Yes I do, I care I kept him alive, because I knew what he was I kept him alive to bring back my beloved, as her life perished from mine the glimmer of hope blew onto my front door with his life sacrificed I'll have my love again!"

"You…Sick selfish bastard!" Kiba yelled

"Selfish I think not, your keeping this boy alive yet his life will be used to bring back everyone we all care for, how are we being selfish?" Jin asked stoic as normal

"He didn't even ask for this how could you do this?"

"He died, and we brought him back using Naruto's dead parents _and _Sasuke's dead twin brother _I_ believe we have every right to do this."

Silence, The room died the instance those words were uttered no one moved laughter could be herd sick sadistic laughter Sai continued to fight until his sword flew from his hands and into the container breaking it faster than it had been penetrated the black haired boy slowly came to with the look of utter fear at what, and who he is.

(Trivium: Departure: 4:46 till the end)

"Why…Why are you here?" No response

"Guys?" He reached out only for them to move away a pain in his heart slowly manifested as they turned away from him

"S-Sakura-Chan..? Kiba-kun?...Gaara-san?"

No one spoke to him finally he grew worried and walked towards them only for a hand to land directly against his cheek hard his face flew with the direction of the hand when he finally registered what happened tears fell from his face the pain no longer contained as he looked at his attacker tears falling as he held the place where his heart was if anything he wanted to know why they would harm him what did he do to deserve this…?

"S-Stay back you monster!" Sakura yelled

Realization hit him…They knew the pain he had in his eyes would never vanish the pain he had inside would never disperse

"Please…listen to me I wanted to help all of you I…just wanted you all to accept me…I wanted friendship I-I wanted…" his voice froze caught in his throat

"You'll never understand those feelings you're the off-breed of a noble uchiha and a fallen clan, you have memories of a family more than one to be exact, not to mention you have the body of three dead people, you are an abomination beyond all reason!" Ryoku shouted out justifying his actions

"We will use you until we have no more use, you will die by our hand nothing will change this."

A lone tear fell from his face his head downcast Betrayed tossed aside, even if he was going to die, he had no reason to live without the friends he held so dear rejecting him so.

"I…Understand…." Emotionless and battered he accepted his fate

"_If this will make you happy…my friends I'll end my life…"_

**CLIFF HANGER NO JUTSU! AGAIN! I'm evil **

**I actually almost cried at the end of this chapter…that's weird isn't it?**

**And its well a bit of common knowledge that If something that doesn't make sense shouldn't exist or something no one wants to accept they deny it and try to avoid it or try to kill it or run away basically his friends alienated him and shun him, natural, he's the off spring of three dead people kind of…makes sense But all he ever wanted was to be accepted if your going to ask me if he'll live or die I don't even know yet I'll be playing out the scenarios before I make my decision I'll do what I can for the best outcome **

**-AzureEnding**


	15. The glimmer of hope in the darkness

**BE sure to read all the way to the bottom important news down there **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or any of the songs affiliated with my fanfiction, if i did do you really think i'd spend time writing this?**

**Everyone in the story: Hell yes you would!**

**Me: do you really think its a good idea to do back stab me when i have the ability to kill you off, Yes i'm looking at you itachi do you want to die again?**

**Itachi:...**

**Me: Exactly...Bish.**

The bleak yet hopeful trek to the hospital was filled with worry she wanted more than anything to wish all his pain away instantly but when they got to the hospital it took a mere hour for them to sow up the wound, when she was able to see him he was awake it was now or never.

(Final distance : Utada hikaru)

The doctor slowly walked out the room explaining that he shouldn't try to be a hero when a few inches from that wound was his heart before he walked out completely he turned around

"I think you should consider thanking this girl here she got you to the hospital if I didn't know any better I think…I think I should let the young lady speak for herself shouldn't I?" he looked over to Hinata with a smile

She looked from the doctor to Naruto a warm smile and a wave of relief was plastered on her face as she walked towards Naruto

"Hinata-Chan…" He whispered

She came deathly close to his face her body wanting nothing more to turn away and run away but her heart told her to keep going finally she came within distance tears came streaming down she couldn't bare it she stopped in time for Naruto to close the distance between them her expression of shock but soon relived and content

"_I've…wanted nothing more…then to tell you how I feel, I'm not going to back down, not when I finally have my chance!"_

When they released she stared into his eyes took a deep quivering breath and finally spoke out

"Naruto-kun…I've been waiting for this moment…the moment you'd choose me even if it didn't come I wished it did…and now that it has I'm so happy I feel as if…I'm invincible!" Naruto's expression went through many phases through this speech, happy guilty and completely overwhelmed.

"I've been having feelings ever since we met, I never understood them at least at first as time went on…I realized I fell for you, not just any fall… ever since I fell for you I haven't stopped falling for you, an endless pit of which I will never stop falling…In love with you Namikaze Naruto" The love in her eyes…the admiration she had etched into her smile that smile shown for him, only him tears surrounded his eyes in a form of a shield around the blue eyes she loved so much only making them even more valuable to her, He only felt love from his family an endless magnitude of it only matched now from his closest friend the only other person he loved…

"I understand if… you don't feel the same, I wouldn't blame you…"he smiled again as she was starting to turn away

"Hinata, Why are you leaving…I want to tell something"

His eyes down cast hidden by his blonde hair he gripped his bed sheets tightly preparing himself for what he was going to say

"Hinata-chan I have felt the same for you…to be honest I thought you didn't feel that way for me which is why I never once tried to tell you…and when you started dating Kiba…I wanted nothing more than to tell you everything but I didn't, I wanted you to be happy but even if I ruin that…I…I want you to know that I'm in love with you too, my parents knew we'd end up together why else would they send me to your house often or try to get me to spend as much time as I could with you, I don't blame them for it, in fact I thank them for it because of them I found my sunny place." He smiled as big and as bright as he could even with tears streaming down his face even when they shared another kiss with tears falling from both pale and tan faces laughing and giggling with love filled voices it filled the hall and people filled with doubt of their loved ones safety was filled with hope due to the happiness that echoed from the room even the doctors had who had been stressed had been filled with new found hope, you could say that room was the sun, the golden sunny place.

(Final distance end it where ever you're at)

xxxxxxxx

(Kingdom hearts two- 13th struggle Battle music)

Neji, Sasuke and Itachi stared at the man the man whom one of which respected the others on the other hand had nothing to do with him if anything they were there because Naruto wasn't, the man chuckled a deranged chuckle as he walked forth when he was a mere 10 feet away he got into the hyuga fighting stance and as he did so did Neji

Evident this was a fight between the family an internal dispute which wasn't going to end well.

"Do you really think you can defeat me you aren't even from the main branch!"

"Even so, I plan to hold me ground and face you…For my friends!"

The first lunge was made then the second all the while the senile mad laughed and laughed as he didn't really have to make any subtitle moves to doge Neji became serious and that's where his moves became even more predictable Hiashi took it as an opportunity and incapacitated him by hitting him in both the neck and gut.

"Neji!" Sasuke called out but at that point he was already out cold

Before they could put up a fight let alone come back with retaliation to his actions Hiashi's men cam flooding in from all directions surrounded Itachi made a last ditch effort

"_Sasuke, I'm going to create a diversion you use it to escape you hear me?"_

Sasuke's eyes widened his brother was always too busy to help him with anything, the fact that he'd…help him now was strange to him

"Be sure that when you shoot not to get any blood on the floor I just paid for this" Hiashi spoke his voice being more and more demented

Sasuke's argument was slowly destroyed inside his mind he went blank itachi grabbed his brother threw him over the crowd of men as they did this itachi struck the closest to him the others quickly forgot about Sasuke as they fought off itachi Sasuke's instincts kicked in and he ran for it as soon as he made it to the door he turned to see his brother's progress

(Kingdom hearts 13th struggle this part you should be at the little piano bridge for this)

The last thing he saw was his brothers smile and mouthing the words "_I belive in you, don't hold my choice against me...I love you little brother" _before gun fire exploded the sound entering his ears he didn't move they kept firing he wanted to cry he felt sick… but he ran his brother sacrificed himself for his sake, but retribution would be ten fold

"_I hold no grudge against you brother, but…Hiashi you have my word…you're blood will be spilled, onii-chan I will avenge you no matter what!_

(Struggle ends Enter Kingdom hearts 2 dearly beloved)

"Its time to face your fate little brother…" The man known as Ryoku spoke out his voice quivering with excitement.

Kuro, with a small sad smile walked towards a black container this container wouldn't necessarily be the end…but he'd be selling his life away, and in this case it didn't matter his friends…no not his friends _they_ didn't want him around his fears became reality and nothing would ever make him whole again, at least in his mind.

"Yes, just step inside, once you do you'll belong to us and only us!" Orochimaru spoke anticipation rising within his voice

"Don't forget about our deal Orochimaru!" Jin shouted out

"I haven't forgotten don't fret"

The group of teens looked towards the boy they cared for some in disgust some in fear a few…in regret

"You don't have to do this!" Gaara shouted out which shocked everyone

"Yes…I do" Kuro retorted his voice weak and his body quivering with anguish

"You aren't happy…and if me doing this so that you won't have to see me again is the only way…to make you happy then I'll do it a hundred times over!"

All of them utterly shocked they all almost simultaneously realized how wrong they were to ostracize the one person who cared about each of them to such a degree

He walked into the container his friends or what he used to be his friends rushing towards him with sadness in their eyes telling him not to do it not to go that what they said was wrong the word 'I'm sorry' was uttered over and over to an extent it was overused or had no meaning before they could get to him he had entered the capsule, a bright light surged Kuro saw the light but before he could get a glimpse at his used to be friends everything went black, although the only one thing that stood out…He was smiling even in the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They left that day, a shallow victory, Hiashi was still around they couldn't save their friend but one thing stood out the ray of hope was still evident Naruto got out of the hospital holding hands with Hinata…That bond that love that had for each other was the light the ray of light they needed even in this whirlpool of darkness at the bottom of it held light…They would save the one person left behind no matter what the stakes.

**A/N: Epic cliffhanger!...ok actually this cliffhanger will lead into the sequel, only reason why I'm not going to finish it up in this series is simple, it wouldn't be entertaining for any of you, because I'd bet some of you would be like, 'ok well what would've happened if they didn't stop Hiashi' and such, Well let me put it this way, Hiashi's life is up in the air because Itachi may have killed him or not I haven't decided but it opens up how Sasuke is in the actual manga to a degree which is what I was going for ALSO I will have a chapter after this you could call it a prologue for Naruto and Hinata and IF I get enough reviews I'll give you a little taste of the sequel and the reasons other than my personal ones**

**1. they happen to be too young to really pose a threat to said villains and working that in would take a while so I'm doing a time skip within the gap of stories I could do it within this story but that would leave a reason as to why, and filling all that in wouldn't really work out because I've already gotten to one climax (hahahaha) and working in personal resolve along with them getting stronger learning to fight and fend for themselves would take forever! and I'm not saying I couldn't I'm just saying half of you would honestly lose interest. Hence why I'm making a part two to this that way you won't have to read the boring useless crap, but i'll put in extra chapters while you wait but trust me I work fast the sequel will most likely be up in a few days if not a week or two not all thay long so Read. Review. Because if you do you'll get a little piece of the next story you know you want that!**


	16. How they met, how they loved

**Disclaimer:...do I really have to say it when you know I don't own it?**

**A/N: This is the last chapter until the second part of PF, so be warned this is just a like a bridge to part one and part two really it just shows the past before the story started, and one HINT to what will happen in the future be warned its an epic spoiler but its ok I loves you guys : D….ok not really I only love some of you guys(reviews make me love people)….ANYWAYS on with the story.**

**Warning: this chapter is angst filled to the brim…you've been warned **

Naruto was sitting at a bench with the one person he cared about most, but this bench was no ordinary bench besides it getting the best view of the sunset and the city, it also held memories he wouldn't trade for the world…he smirked at the memory of himself and Hinata trying to stop construction workers from removing the bench it wasn't going so well until his father intervened…he missed them terribly and started to think of them and what they would think of how he matured and how he finally got what they knew would happen he started to wonder why it didn't happen sooner…well he _knew_ of course…but why he didn't realize her feelings until this point "_Guess I know why I always have to study with her all the time…but its something I wouldn't change…"_

He gazed at the sun as memories started to flood from before…everything started racing until all he could think about were the old days.

(Epically long flash back)

"Now Naruto this is your first day of kinder garden, and your mother and I are assigning you a mission"

"A Mission, what is it dad, whatever it is I'll ace it!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm

"We want you to make a friend, not just any friend…a friend, who will always be there for you, promise us you'll fulfill this mission my son

Naruto smiled as big and as bright as he could and promised he would, he then soon ran off towards his first day at kinder garden, his parents walking slowly enjoying the view and watching their son run off towards school smiling and laughing the whole way.

Tsunade, a lot younger wouldn't even thought of teaching students…of course seeing how cute and innocent a child could be decided to do so…she now was somewhat regretting it…_somewhat_.

"Ah Minato-san how's my grandson?" She asked with a light smirk

"Running around trying to make a friend" Kushina giggled

"Ah, he's in luck Hiashi's just now enrolled his child" Tsunade smiled

"Ah, I thought I'm glad I herd his wife isn't doing so well recently"

"She isn't…but we have to pray for the best don't we?" Tsunade replied

Minato walked towards the school to let the women talk and walked in just to the door frame and saw his son sitting alone and saw Hiashi's child slowly walking, rather creeping towards him, she finally mustered up the courage to walk up to him altogether.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-k-kun" She spoke softly

"Ah…Hinata right?" He smirked

She blushed but returned his question with a nod and he offered her a seat, she quickly sat down and Naruto quickly started asking questions and she'd quietly nod or answer fully blushing to what seemed to be no end.

"_Hm…I wouldn't say you found a friend my son…it seems what you found would be something more than that she seems like the person you could like…maybe love one day"_ at the end of his though his wife came into the classroom to witness the scene and softly giggled and weirdly enough she had stray tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad he's made a friend…that way he won't be lonely when I have to start work its hard enough when your not home often it'll be worse now but, her mother, seems to share our worry and has allowed them to spend time together until one of us arrives home dear" She turned to her husband and smiled softly.

"We also talked about marriage for the two of them" Kushina spoke casually as soon as Minato got to the door he froze in his tracks.

"Kushina Naruto and Hinata are _only_ five and besides we have no idea how they feel about each other because they happen to be _five_ not teenagers!" Minato spoke softly so not to cause an uproar

She smirked evilly and walked over to her husband with an evil glint in her eye and a high and mighty air around her.

"What did I tell you before?"

"Don't argue with women because women are always right" He sighed but before he protested Tsunade walked in the door with a wide grin on her face.

"You tell him yet?" She asked indicating she was talking to Kushina

"Of course, I'd think you agree they look cute together don't they?" She smiled wide

"Ah yes of course she's so shy and he's so out going I'd never think opposites would attract but today I've been sorely mistaken I approve and I'll be helping them along as much as I can" she grinned as she walked into the class room

A now ten year old Naruto was sitting next to his best friend Hinata in her room crying his eyes out, his parents he just got word of his parents death even before all of this he was over her house every day Hiashi had no problem with it seeing as he was helping her and keeping her out of trouble he'd protected her when kids of people he'd fired got angry and tried to harm her, they'd come home he'd be covered in dirt and cuts and some times it was even worse and he'd always say _you should've seen the other guy! _And grin like an idiot but today was different, not as different as losing his wife, that was painful, but the boy he saw as a son just lost **both **He couldn't help but wonder how it'd be if He'd died with his wife, would Naruto's parents look after his daughter.

"_What am I thinking of course they would_"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata shifted a bit she'd been sitting on the floor for the past two hours with Naruto clinging to her she was blushing but kept control of her fainting, Naruto needed her and now wasn't the time to be a bad friend and pass out.

She shifted back a bit only for Naruto to cling to her even more he wouldn't let go, if this was any other day she'd pray this was a confession and that he liked her to the point of tears but she knew why he was crying with his family gone he'd be staying her for a bit until his grandfather came back she didn't mind in the least he was there for her when she needed it why couldn't she do the same?

"Don't…go Hinata-chan I need you don't leave me too!" He said in between sobs her blush got even worse if anything took up a good portion of her cheeks but doing the only thing she could think of put her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could and cried…she cried for him, his parents, her mother, and the love she wanted so badly she wished she'd receive from the boy she was holding at this very moment.

Naruto never was bright but he knew one thing the feelings he had for his best friend had always been there _always_ when she started spending more time away from him and more with Kiba his world shattered when he said he needed her he literally meant he needed her and no one else to be by his side, of course he had Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan but…the void left by his best friend couldn't be filled that easily he tried liking Sakura only for remarkable pain and insults from both parties, which only made that void grow deeper, when he was alone at home, she never stopped by like she used to, old wounds surged again and he'd cry, if almost every day _"When she stopped noticing me my world died, my sunny place…left me"_ Even at now thirteen he knew what he needed even when his grades fell below the average he'd normally get and the teachers worried about him and asked him why he wasn't doing so well or if he had someone who could help him his response would ether be _personal matters_ but when it came to them asking him if anyone would be able to help him he'd always tear up and run out of the room, without her he wasn't himself…without her he wasn't happy or hyper he may have acted as such from time to time…but it wasn't the same "_I want to be with you…"_ He kept thinking as he was subconsciously dragging his feet to Hinata's home the house he'd normally always be at the house where…he'd have someone he'd at least have _someone_ like a father he knocked on the door softly and when Hiashi came to the door he grinned finally

"Hey _dad_ is Hinata-chan home?" Over the years he'd started calling him dad more over after the time his own father passed away was when he really started doing so he felt secure when he did so well at least better knowing he'd have someone who cared at least

"Yes she is come on in" Naruto silently complied and walked in and walked up the steps which led to the room he'd spent the most time in the lavender smell filling his nostrils was almost intoxicating he herd laughing her and…a _boy?_ He opened the door to honestly see the most heart breaking thing ever he saw Kiba go in for it but because he opened the door she wasn't ready for it or maybe wasn't ready to turn him down but the out come was he kissed _her_ he kissed the girl **he** liked if he hadn't known Hinata for as long as he did he'd be able to get over it but they'd been through too much for him to lose her when he finally broke away from her she was shocked and blushing, he finally realized why she'd blushed all the times he'd been around she _**liked**_ him of course that must now be completely dead otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him she would've told him she liked him…right?

"Oh, uhm Naruto-kun h-how are you?" She was looking down and blushing heavily and playing with her index fingers, like she used to do around him…_used to_

Naruto was succumbed with anger but just stood there eyes showing no emotion just staring at Kiba's grin and Hinata's blushing fit he knew that could've been himself in Kiba's place…he knew he'd give anything to have her _first_ kiss that's probably what hurt the most, but maybe what hurt the most was that he had always needed her and she _knew_ it yet she was with this guy, even still she was allowed to do what she wanted but was it really all that hard to keep your closest friend around while you live your life?

"Naruto…are you ok?" Kiba asked as If on cue Naruto's body language changed drastically, face down eyes towards the ground shoulders slouched the exact opposite of what he'd always been happy, cheerful most of all hyperactive

"Its…nothing I'll be going now…"

"A-Are you sure you just got-"

"D-Don't worry about it Hinata-chan it's nothing I just…" Naruto spoke again in a normal yet uncharacteristic voice

She knew why his protective barrier was starting to break, he needed her even now, she knew what he meant by he'd needed her but to such an extent? The only reason she stopped talking to him was to get over her feelings because he didn't notice…but seeing this basically proved she was wrong in doing that…looking at him now maybe…he

Before she had a chance to speak he ran off out the door and back towards his house tears blurring his vision yet he was glad he couldn't see because if he could all he'd be seeing would be those two kissing…

Strangely enough Hiashi **herd** and saw what happened and really wasn't pleased, he knew his wife wanted her daughter to pick a man worthy of someone such as herself and to be honest he'd wanted the boy to love her and she love him, the way he acted proved he did, he got worried when she stopped talking about him and started talking about Kiba just because he worked close to his mother didn't mean he'd approve in fact after what he saw he surely didn't when the boy left and they had dinner he went on the attack.

"So why did Naruto come over, he really didn't stay long"

"Ah…he just wanted to say hi that's all"

"Are you sure because as I remember this is the first time he's been over in two years from the look in his eyes it seemed as if he needed you and when he ran out it seemed as if his heart was torn to shreds…"

Hinata gasped and had a worried look on her face as though _she _wanted to cry for making him cry

"I saw what happened" He spoke again

She looked up worried

"I normally wouldn't bother with who you like and who you date, but from what I've noticed all along was the son I never had liked maybe even **loved** you, and to be honest I think seeing what he saw destroyed his feelings for you, I'd understand you trying to get over your feelings for him if he rejected you…but you never told him, from what I could tell no matter what he would've accepted them, accepted _**you**_"

Tears fell from her face she felt horrible she never knew she always thought he'd never like her but…she was wrong horribly wrong "_I just…wanted to be with you even now I still do but right now all I'm being is selfish I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…"_

The next day even though they both wanted to talk they avoided each other this went on for awhile no matter how much they wanted to they couldn't speak to each other the pain grew to the point they were like on separate parts of the earth, it got worse when Hiashi changed drastically yet Naruto actually came to her ask to defend her when he saw her crying that morning, he was late for school, and got detention of course, but that was something he had to do, Kiba sure didn't do it and wouldn't but _he _did the physical pain he felt from being hurt from the man he used to call dad wasn't as bad as the mental pain he went through and the worst part of it he didn't have his _security blanket_with him this time.

Naruto sat at the bench eyes glazed over in thought until Hinata came back with cup ramen he took it gleefully and kissed her on the cheek, if anything he'd be first in something or well more than a _few_ things he was more than happy when they started dating things had been better than ever the pain from the past was nothing compared to how fantastic he was feeling this time, even when he befriended Sasuke's twin or well fraternal twin as Naruto assumed he died only a few months after they knew him, but because of him the friendship he thought lost came back it had been rocky but they kept in contact, even now his life was better he had the person he loved the most even when he was told by Sai that Kuro was on "_an extended trip"_ he was alright he had his bestf- or should I say girlfriend at his side they silently walked towards the mall and met up with Sasuke, and Sakura along with Sai and Ino, Strangely enough Sasuke wasn't being distant, but all the same he never once for a second believed Kuro was on a trip and his grudge still held strong every once in a while he'd give Hinata a glare that just promised pain Naruto just asked Sai when he'd think Kuro would return when the TVs in the mall all turned blue and said _we now announce a word from our new president_ the group stood there as a man with black hair walked towards the stage all of them gasped as it was Madara uchiha and beside him was a boy with pure whit hair and deep blue eyes.

Madara came close to the podium and spoke

"For ages we've lost people we've loved…but no longer will that happen I have created a way to bring back people who have died, the boy beside me was the first I brought back my nephews brother, I changed his name of course but he functions normally isn't that right…Kuro?

**A/N this is a hint I was going to add another…but you haven't earned it so HAH….nah it'd spoil the story anyway this was the most angst filled chapter I've EVER written I didn't realize I used lines from the confession until after I wrote it and I wrote this while listening to final distance…best song to listen to while I went over it fit this chapter perfectly, I'll carry on with this story but oh your all in for a big surprise. Till next time A/E**


	17. Start of a new ending

**Summery: ** Love or friends, when you have to make a choice like that…the popular choice is normally the answer, but sometimes the popular choice faults within itself, sometimes showing faults is better than hiding them sometimes being popular has its faults.

"Thanks again Naruto, you're a real life saver!" A man, the blonde teen's boss

"Anytime I don't mind working if it means I'm of help" He replied briskly as he picked up another box

"Yeah but right before school you have thirty minutes to make it to the opening ceremony!" His boss said checking his watch

"Ah, it's just a formality I don't _have_ to be there" Naruto said nonchalantly

"No buts you have a girl waiting for you there don't you, isn't that why you've been working so hard so you can-"

"Hey, let's not let this get out in the open, I'll get going I'll come back once schools out!" Naruto ran out of the store and out into the brisk warm air he raced to his car and started the engine even if he took his care the possibility of him being late…was probable.

"_You have a girl waiting for you don't you?" _The words rang through his head as he raced through the streets of Konoha

* * *

"What do you think Jin she looking good?" A man in a white jacket asked

"Yeah, how'd you do this?" He asked

"Medical science that's all I'm obliged to say" The man smirked

"Takashi you really are a sick bastard you know that?" Jin smirked

"My job calls for it, like it called for you to be buddy, buddy with those kids, although it seems my jobs a lot more enjoyable you seem to get attached to easy, isn't that why were recreating your fallen betrothed?" Takashi said with a sneer

"Just shut up, its bad enough the kids suffering don't make it any harder then it has to be!" Jin shouted

"If I recall its because of you he's in this situation soothing words from you wouldn't mean a thing to him, that much you already know" The purple haired man said before walking away laughing.

Takashi; sadistic dominatrix and liked pain…in short was a complete bastard and liked torturing open wounds mental and physical but it is true he is good at his job, but the methods and how far he'll go…aren't the most acceptable in any sense of the word, but no one questions his this since he actually gets the job done.

"_I wonder…did I mess up this time?"_

* * *

"What…will I be doing today…_**master**_" The last word was so bitter and defiant it made the man in front of him want to laugh his head off

"You'll be meeting your new cell – your new team" The man known as Madara said

"Why…am I working with a team _**master?**_"

"_Because_, your working directly under me, and the ones I have hand picked are the worst out of the bunch, also the best in individual scores and survival but the likely possibility of them getting along is up to you, with your guidance I want you to turn them into the best squad we've got, I _trust_ you'll do a good job unless you want to go back to the way I had you at the ceremony, right now you have complete control but I will change that if I see a problem " Madara boasted

"_**Of course**_" He felt his life, whatever was left of it…die; when Madara changed his _style_ if you will to white he lost complete control of his body as for now he had control as his style was again black and eyes the color they should be but…it didn't change the fear of losing control again go away.

He walked into the room, which from what he could tell was the females' out of the group simply because it had a calm air about it…and smelled nice

"These are your subordinates…from the left Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin and Jugo, Suigetsu is skilled with his two handed sword and will kill anything given the chance, Karin is fairly skilled with scouting and her blood was infused with healing properties, Jugo was infused with a gene that causes him to lose control of himself and go on a killing spree, be cautious of this, he does mean well but don't let your guard down"

Kuro looked at them and studied their appearance they seemed normal…at least the girl did Suigetsu had a sword on his back and…for an odd reason had water bottles strapped to his waist Jugo for the most part seemed calm but from what he was told was to be weary so he took it to heart, even if he didn't choose to.

"Hey, hey why do we have to listen to this guy anyway he looks weak!"

"On the contrary he's stronger than the three of you combined, he has a _special_ gene, and hopefully, you'll never be on the other end of it" Madara said trying to hold back his laughter

"Dammit, stuck with another bastard, its bad enough with this dumb bitch!" Suigetsu shouted in a nonchalant manner

"Who are you calling a bitch you piece of shit!"

"You're the only girl in here you dumb ass!"

"Suigetsu, stop" Kuro demanded

"Why should I you piece of-"He was cut off by a hang gesture

"This eye of mine, the one that's hidden, holds the gene of which Madara spoke, if you wish to live any longer, quit harassing your teammate and follow orders!" The black haired teen shouted

"You didn't answer my question!" Suigetsu pursued

He was about to take another step towards their _leader_ when a fist rammed into his nose so hard a sick pop was herd he fell on the floor with blood spilling onto the floor the teen in front of him bent down to eye level.

"Next time you disobey me I won't hold back, we can ether get along or I can beat you till you fear me so much you piss yourself every time I say your name, you decide which one you want." He whispered softly

"As for the two of you, I trust nether of you have a problem with me being the leader, I hope"

"I don't mind if you can keep sharky here from being a chauvinist pig then I'm happy, not to mention having a pretty face around to lighten the mood makes it that much easier to accept" Karin said with a blush on her face

"Hey, you ok, your face is getting red" Kuro said curious

"Ah, I'm fine don't worry, that is unless you want to take my temperature?" She said as seductively as she could

Said teen placed his forehead against hers to see if she indeed was sick, and quickly felt confused when all it did was raise her temperature more each second.

"Leader, if I may she might just be blushing, have you checked anywhere else to see if she's hot?"

"Good point, I hope you don't mind if I check, do you?" He asked innocently

Inside Karin's mind went vivid perverted images of what that would entail and the heat in her face skyrocketed.

Before she could even make a suggestion Takashi strolled in with an order when he walked in the room seemed to chill almost instantly.

"I have a mission from the leader himself, your to take these two out DOA and bring back ether the body if dead a sample of blood will suffice, you leave immediately" Takashi said with a sadistic smile

"And if you mess up just know I'll be waiting to deliver **punishment**"

"And…what _is_ this punishment?"

"I'll torture you, in _every_ way possible at least for the girl it'll be enjoyable, I tend to break them in a more _pleasurable_ manner" The three standing cringed instantly even after he left the cold didn't.

"Don't worry….I won't let him get a hold of any of you, will succeed"

* * *

Naruto finally got to the parking lot going over everything mentally in his mind, the past few months had been hectic in every sense, the loss of a close friend didn't help but, the one thing that kept him away from the edge he was so close to willfully jumping off of was Hinata, she was by his side through everything and he finally wanted to prove to her that he wasn't going to let her keep guessing or keep wondering if he'd be ready to be there for her the job he has now was all thanks to her, in a certain aspect, they went out to eat there '_Inspirations_' it was called, for some reason or another but, it felt like they've been going there all their lives amazing as it was they need a new bus boy to help out around the kitchen and the tables at first, Naruto was a bit reluctant but with Hinata's encouragement he finally decided to go for it, getting the job was easy, keeping it was different, he did his best for her and because of that the manager kept him that and his bright cheery attitude was something the place needed it inspired people and that's exactly what the restaurant needed.

As for Sasuke, he became sick with vengeance against Hinata's father so much so he openly admitted to hating her just for being the offspring of that man, to which, Neji was **not** happy about and took him down quickly and told him as his one and only warning that if he herd him say another thing about the ex-heiress that he'd personally make sure he got to see his brother again, Naruto for the most part understood why he was acting like this but to hate someone who had **nothing** to do with the mad man other than being his child was taking it too far, but for the most part he remained the same.

As for Sakura she actually **grew** although, just a bit but she's extremely proud of the bust she attained if…it isn't much at all really and took it as a reason to try her luck with Sasuke, even if it didn't work and actually said she missed **him** because he'd always say something kind to cheer her up, even if at one point they weren't the best of friends.

The person she's referring to, is on vacation or well apparently since he was seen on TV next to Madara Uchiha although Naruto _still_ refused to believe it even if Sasuke yelled at him for hours he would _never_ accept that he was betrayed especially since he didn't know why it had come to that in the first place.

Naruto walked to the main hall where the ceremony was being held, he walked in before it even began luckily and ran towards an open seat next to Hinata the seat on the other side wasn't Neji, that was the shocking part, the weirdest part of it was, that it was none of that Sasuke.

"Your late, Idiot"

**A/N I realize I haven't gotten to this as soon as I'd hoped but better late than never right? the next chapter will have action and a bit of explanation as to why Madara wants Naruto and the group hopefully it'll live up to the standards that have been set by all of you and the rest of the gang _will_ be in the next chapter I just wanted a bit of a cliffy because well I'm me, I missed you guys and I missed writing something that (hopefully) touched you in some way, i'll continue with the second half of the story and hopefully you'll enjoy it (PS Sorry about the characters that aren't the main cast hogging up the chapter It was necessary) **


End file.
